Troll
by Take a walk off my knife
Summary: Brian Holden and Meredith Stepien love to troll the fandom about their relationship. The fandom thinks they know but do they themeselves know were their hearts truely lie. Better than this rubbish summary. Breredith.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So i'm back again with a brand new story, only this time I have finished writing this one so I won't be so quick to update. Thia one is really quite different to TSK at Hogwarts. This one is set in the real world so no magic spells this time sorry. If you want to see anything in this story don't hesitate to review asking for it, because as I said I haven't finished this one so I can write it in. Anyway long authors note over enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Starkids as that would be iilegal.**

Chapter 1 ~ La Bella Luna

Meredith sat with her legs under her, curled into her couch. She pulled her blanket towards her chin until she felt her hand graze her dampened cheek. She glanced down at her blackened finger through blurry eyes. _This is the last time I wear mascara and cry. _She tried to regain her composure before lifting her head and turning it towards The Lord of the Rings on her TV. Normally it she would say it could cheer her up from almost anything but today it didn't, she felt so alone. If you were watching her you would have been forgiven for thinking that she was absorbed in the movie, she had seen it eight times at the cinema. She was staring directly at the TV but her mind was elsewhere. It was with him, the man who was the sole reason for her being alone in her apartment crying. As her thoughts deepened a single tear fell down her already wet face.

_Earlier that day…_

Meredith stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She had cleaned up well even if she did say so herself. She had slipped on a simple but elegant white one-shoulder dress. It fitted her figure perfectly and pulled her in at all the right places. She had left her hair down as it was naturally curly and sat wonderfully, just above her shoulders. To finish off her look she applied a thin black line to her top eyelid and deep red lipstick now adored her pout. Stepping into nude coloured kitten heels and pulling on a chocolate coloured leather jacket, see grabbed her phone, purse and keys before leaving for 'La Bella Luna' the restaurant they were holding their date.

It was just before seven when she arrived, she was really excited. It was their four month anniversary and the food here was apparently fantastic. Her excitement grew when she saw him outside, she felt like she was in some corny old movie as she felt her heart literally skip a beat. He was currently hunched over his phone texting; his sleek black hair was covering his normally vibrant green eyes. He was wearing a tight black leather jacket which showed off his muscles well, and black jeans that were very flattering. Meredith felt her face reddening as her eyes explored her boyfriend's body. The things that boy did to her. _Craig._

It took until she was a couple metres away, but when he noticed her his face lit up into a dazzling smile. He quickly put his phone in his trouser pocket before embracing her with open arms.

"Hey babe, you look gorgeous." He said before planting a kiss on her cheek which she gladly accepted. After a few minutes they went inside and were shown to their table.

The dinner was going amazingly. Meredith and Craig had conversed the whole evening on everything from their jobs, to the weather, to who they thought was the younger polar bear. _Tonight couldn't be going any better._ Halfway through their main course Craig left the table to go to the toilet. He was only gone a minute but in that time his phone had chimed about four times. It was on the table and was lighting up constantly. _I wonder who that is? What if it's something important? No Meredith don't be that kind of girlfriend, the kind that checks her boyfriend's phone. But really what harm could it do? Someone obviously wants a hold of him._ When Meredith checked the texts her heart stopped, like it had been ripped and shredded into small fragments only to be scattered around the room.

'Makaila: You left in such a rush earlier didn't even get to tell you how great you were ;) Miss you already, see you tomorrow xxxxx BTW you left your sock on my bedroom floor'

_Who the hell is Makaila? _Then she did something she wished she hadn't, she looked back at some of the conversations her 'boyfriend' had been having with this skank.

'Craig: Had great time last night, see you Saturday? ;) xxxxxx

Makaila: You bet xxxx

Craig: Can't wait xxx

Makaila: Craig who is that skank in your Facebook picture? (Meredith's face dropped, that was her!)

Craig: That skank happens to be my sister x (_I'm not your fucking sister; if we were last night was fucking incest!)_

Makaila: Oh my god! I'm so sorry, just lost it a bit there xxx

Craig: Doesn't matter, that's one of the reasons I love you xxxx'

These conversations had been going on since long before they started dating. Meredith's blood had run cold. She was that skank. _That lying, cheating, deceiving bastard, I hate him!_ It took all her strength not to burst into tears. She was going to pay that fucker back. She quickly typed out a new message to this Makaila before placing his phone back on the table. When she saw his smarmy face coming towards the table her face grew cold. She grabbed her jacket before leaving. As she passed him she slapped him across the face.

"You can tell Makaila we're over!" She yelled before exiting the restaurant and walking in the direction on her apartment, the moonlight shining over her way home. Craig was stunned for a moment before almost sprinting to the table. He opened his phone to a string of angry texts for Makaila, his girlfriend of a year and a half. He grimaced as he spotted the message Meredith had sent her.

'Don't trust your boyfriend. He's been seeing me for four months and he never mentioned your existence once. I'm sorry to tell you this – a fellow victim of Craig Bailey aka that skank in his Facebook photo'

_Back to now…_

She didn't understand how in the space of four hours she had gone from being the happiest she had possibly ever been to a crying mess lying alone in the dark on the couch in her living room. It was gone eleven and all she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. She didn't want to face the reality that he was gone. Just as she was about to turn the light off and go to sleep she heard her phone play the opening bars of 'The Way I do'. She removed her arm from the warmth of her quilt and pressed the answer button before placing at her ear.

"Hey Mere, how'd the date go? How's Craig?" the voice asked, she recognised it immediately as Brian. Normally his voice alone could make her laugh but in that moment with the mentioning of Craig's name she burst into tears through the phone. Brian was stunned. 'Mere? You okay? Why are you crying? What did that jackass do?" Brian's voice grew angrier and more anxious with each question. After a couple of sniffles Meredith attempted to speak.

"H-h-e d-didn't-t l-love me B-Bri. I… I … w-was j-just his s-skank…I'm a skank' the last shreds of Meredith's composure dissolved into the flood of tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Brian was confused, angry and worried all at the same time. He didn't know what to do. Meredith obviously couldn't be alone right now.

"Mere? Calm down. I'll be over in ten and you can explain to me what happened' Meredith almost didn't hear him.

"Y-you don't h-have to ... to do that B-Brian." She spoke in the most convincing voice she could muster.

"Yes I do, you sound like you need someone to talk to right now. Go put on the kettle I'll be round in ten minutes." Brian said as he tied his shoes.

"T-Thanks" Meredith said feebly.

"See you soon," As she paused the TV and headed towards the kitchen she heard him hang up.

….

After she stirred the hot water into two mugs she brought the two cups of tea into her sitting room and went back to her previous position, curled into her sofa. A few minutes later she heard a knock at her front door.

"Come in!" she spoke while trying to swallow the lump lodged in her throat. "I'm in the L-living room Brian". She listened to the sound of door shutting behind him as he stepped inside.

"Mer?! You okay? What the hell happened?" He asked quickly a mixture of fear and worry dripping from his voice. He caught his breath when he saw Meredith lying in the sitting room. Her face was turned towards here TV. He followed her gaze to a freeze frame of LOTR. Brian realised something must be really wrong if she was feeling better watching it. His fear spiked as she turned to face him. She looked like someone had thrown a pot of ink on her face; large dark streaks of tears covered her face. She had on her old comfy jammy bottoms and her favourite but faded jumper. She smiled sadly as she approached him. In a matter of seconds he had sat down next to her and embraced her in a hug. Meredith grabbed tightly round his waist as she let herself cry again. Brian was really confused. He didn't know what he felt: upset for his friend? Anger at whoever did this to her? He was still not entirely sure what was wrong. "Mere? You're worrying me. What wrong? What's happened?" He felt her shift a little as she raised her head. Their eyes met in a collision of sapphire and chocolate. She didn't released him for her grasp like he thought she would, she tightened it.

"Well … its Craig… he … he … is... well… was …cheating on me… well … actually I was… was the … other women…"Meredith stammered, trying not to break down into tears again. She watched as Brian's face changed from confusion to anger before turning to a look of understanding.

"That asshole… Wow. I don't really know what to say Mere. That bastard, I could strangle him. How dare he! How dare he do that to you." He spoke in shock, before her hugged her again. She couldn't hold back her water works anymore, more tears spilled down her cheeks. She continued to sob into Brian's chest for a while as she couldn't stop. She tilted her head up and their eyes met once again. She was still crying however and her normally bright eyes were red and hard.

"I…I …am a-a-a s-skank, a-and a stupid-d one at that. I-I was-s just his little w-whore, w-why didn't I s-see that? I p-probably wasn't g-good enough for him. I mean I'm not p-pretty or p-particularly s-smart" She sobbed. Brian felt tears prick at his own eyes but in more of anger than sadness. _She honestly thought that? Believed that she wasn't good enough for him? The lying cheating vulgar piece of shit. How could he do this to Mer? She actually thinks that this is her fault? _Looking into her hazel doe shaped eyes he felt her pain as if it were his own.

"Mere, Don't you dare down yourself like this. Don't let that dickhead make you feel this bad. You are worth a million and one of him, never forget that! You will always be worth it no matter the 'it' maybe. Always. I should go kick that assholes head in for treating like this, for making you believe that you're not beautiful, for making you believe you were the whore or skank in this situation!" She felt his eyes burn into her and she knew from the intensity of his stare that he was telling the truth. A questioning look fleeted across her own eyes.

"You think I'm pretty?" she said with a slight smile. Relief that she was smiling but disbelief that she would even ask that flooded his face. _Did she honestly think she wasn't? _ She stared at him questioningly for what to him felt like a lifetime. He gulped before answering.

"Mer … you are the most beautiful, the funniest and... and the smartest girl I have ever met, and that is the truth, you must know that surely?" She knew he was quoting Joey's line from Starship but she felt as if Brian was speaking them for the first time, for her. A smile spread across her face.

"Were you just quoting one of our shows or do you really believe that?" She yawned as she lowered her head to rest on his shoulder. Brian thought for a moment, what should he say? _Oh I may be quoting Starship but guess what? I wrote that line about you. I've never told you this before but I've been secretly falling in love with you since the day we met? Every time I saw you with that asshole Craig or any other guy all I ever wanted to do was cry? _Brian's continued his internal debate while Meredith curled herself in towards him. He was worried in case she could feel the fast pace his heart was beating. _What is she doing to me? _Meredith was unsure if she heard correctly as she drifted out of consciousness.

"With all my heart"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so as I said last time I don't know when I will update, so sorry if updates are all over the place. Anyway in other completely unrelated news I got an email yesterday confirming I'm going to London Leaky Con, YAY! So excited I can't even explain, then Eric goes and tweets about Breredith. To put it simply, life is good right now so I thought why not update. So here it is…**

Chapter 2 ~ Recovery

Meredith was woken by the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. She yawned as she tilted her head towards the clock on her wall, 8:45. She internally groaned. Why was she up so early she wasn't working today, Bella and Sebastian were staying with their grandparents while their parents spent a weekend away. _I wonder if I will ever go away with Craig….Wait. _The events of last night flooded her mind. Craig and her at a restaurant laughing, texts from a chick called Makaila, crying heartbroken watching LOTR, Brian coming and comforting her. _Wait? How did I end up here? _She remembered crying while cuddling Brian. She remembered feeling safe in his arm and the most relaxed she had felt all night. _Did I fall asleep on him?_

BANG! Meredith jumped out her skin._ What the heck was that? Who the hell is in my apartment?_

"Shit, that fudging hurt, stupid coffee table" Meredith sighed with relief. _Oh, it's just Brian; he must have stayed last night. I better go thank him for everything._ Meredith pulled herself into a sitting position, before clambering out of bed and out the door. As she stepped into the living room, Brian turned towards her, catching each other gazes. Meredith felt her cheeks flush a vibrant red, heat practically radiating off them. She broke their stare by looking sheepishly at the floor.

"Um, Brian, I wanted to, um, say thanks… I mean for last night…you …. You really didn't need to come round, I would have been fine… I think" A part of Meredith was confused. _Why am I being nervous around Brian? He's Brian, your best guy friend in the whole wide world. _Brian was also confused. _Does she not want me around? Should I leave? Why is she being so awkward? Did I do something wrong? Was this because I put her to bed? Should I have left her on the couch and went home last night? No, she still isn't okay now. She still needs to recover. So why is she acting almost nervous around me?_

"No probs Mere. You couldn't be alone last night. I know you would have probably preferred Denise or Lauren but I couldn't get a hold of them, so you were stuck with me. Anyway, back to the main point, are you feeling any better?" Brian asked softly. He didn't like the awkwardness between them and was relieved when she raised her head again. Meredith's eyes seemed almost glazed over like she was deep in thought. _Am I any better? No, I don't think I ever will be. I mean, he is a man whore but I can't be mad at her. I was the other women, I was the slut in this situation. I was the skank. _Meredith felt her eyes start to fill up again. Brian noticed her eyes become watery. He quickly grabbed a tissue and handed it before he hugged her again. She was taken back by the tightness of his grip, she felt safe. Brian felt the inside of his shoulder grow damp.

"I will take that as a no then?" Meredith felt his voice resonate through her. She wasn't sure of herself anymore. Just yesterday, she would have picked out a nice mental home for anyone who would have said she would feel like this. No less than 24 hours ago was she planning her outfit for her four month anniversary. She felt yet more tears spring to her eyes. _Why am I being such a wimp about this, I mean there are children starving to death right now and I crying like a little girl over a guy._ "It's okay to be upset Mere, it's only natural." Mere relaxed as Brian whispered comforting words for her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "Just let it all out".

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only about five minutes. Brian was completely lost in his thoughts when he felt Meredith pull her head off his chest. He released her from his grasp so that she could wipe away her tears, darkening her fingers.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm just being silly. I shouldn't be so upset, he was just a guy … a big stupid guy… but he was my big stupid guy…."Meredith felt her face crumple but she was done with crying. "But the truth is. He was never my guy, was he? He was hers. I was just his piece on the side. He never saw me as a long term thing just a mistress, just a skank to have a bit of fun with. I just feel so stupid. Why didn't I see through what he was doing? Am I really that thick?" Meredith was just ranting all her anger by thinking allowed but Brian was listening to every word.

"Meredith Stepien, stop!" Brian said forcefully snapping Meredith out of her thoughts. "You are not stupid, I repeat, you are not stupid. This was all Craig's doing." He almost spat his name. "What do I have to do to prove to you that you are an amazing person who deserves so much more than that asswipe Craig." This time it was Meredith who hugged Brian.

"You don't have to do anything. You've done so much. I mean you came over last night to comfort me, when I feel asleep you put me to bed – well I'm guessing you did, cause I'm sure I fell asleep on the couch" they both let out slight chuckles "Then you stayed the night just to make sure I was okay, and to top it all off you haven't made a sarcastic comment or said your legendary I told you so remark. Honestly I think it's a personal best!" Meredith smiled as she pulled away. They both knew she was being deliberately jokey because she didn't want him to worry. He felt he needed to carry on the act, if that's what she need. Brian forced a smirk on his face.

"Well, thanks but I think I need to break that streak. I mean, I'm not Brian Holden without sarcastic comments." Meredith smiled but Brian realised it didn't reach her eyes. He would give anything to see her smile again.

"Okay B-Hole hit me with your best shot." Meredith hoped she sounded convincing. Normally he would have slated her, sarcasm was his favourite pass time but she was already blaming and criticising herself, he didn't need to add fuel to her self-hating fire.

"Oh I can't, maybe later; my sarcastic comments take time to load. Anyway, maybe you should get washed and dressed; I've always found it helps clear the mind." Meredith faked shock.

"Brian Holden not taking an opportunity to mock? Who are you and what have you done with Brian?" He gave the classic 'Brian doesn't know look. "Well if Brian doesn't know I may as well go have a shower. I'll be out in a while, help yourself to breakfast."

"Don't worry I will." He smirked hoping it would hide his concern.

As she walked into her bedroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She held back a scream as she gawped at her reflection. She still had her comfy jumper and pyjama bottoms and her face was as if someone had poured tar down her face. _To say I look scary is an understatement._ She quickly grabbed a towel of the back of her door before stepping into the shower and letting the hot water relax her.

….

It was another fifteen minutes before she appeared de-streaked, freshly cleaned and fully clothed in the living room again. Brian was sitting eating a bowl of cereal. His face lit up when he saw her. She had her hair pulled back in a messy bun; she didn't have any makeup on and was in ordinary jeans and a baggy hoodie. To him she had never looked more beautiful. His face grew serious though as she slumped next to him.

"Mere I need to ask you something, and I want you to cut the crap okay?" She had a worried expression plaster on her face but nodded to signify that he should continue. "Do you honestly think that you are to blame for all of this? For him cheating I mean?" Meredith had a dazed expression on her face. It was a while before she answered.

"Yes, I mean if I wasn't so stupid to believe his lies then he couldn't have hurt me could he? I really only have myself to blame, if I wasn't so stupid then I wouldn't have fallen for his lies, then I wouldn't feel like this. So, yeah, maybe … maybe it is all my fault." Meredith was shaking; she didn't know what he would say. Would he agree with her? Would he confirm her worst fears? Brian's serious mask fell exposing his concern. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly at her.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have tell you until you believe this but I will as many times as I have to. This is his fault. I don't understand how you can even imagine that you are even remotely to blame for anything that that fricken jerk did to you. I know that you won't believe me so I hope this convinces you." He held out her iPhone and put it in her hands. "Sorry for the quote but 'you better get on twitter". She was confused so she did as instructed. Her jaw fell ten feet. Her mentions were at 98 and counting in the last ten minutes. _What the hell is going on? What the heck did Brian do? _She opened her time line to see his tweet, it made her heart stop.

" Brian_Holden: Dikrats assemble, I need help convincing ghostydiddy that she is a smart, funny humanoid, please help me!"

She stared at the first couple of mentions,

" Dikratsfan1: ghostydiddy You are a wonderful person! #yayihelped

Mooosaysthecow: Perfect humanoid = ghostydiddy

Scottish_starkid: ghostydiddy you are the funniest, smartest person I have never had the pleasure to meet."

She felt tears prick at the back of her irises. _They all cared so much. Brian. He's such a good friend. _ Their eyes locked, Meredith felt butterflies do flips in her stomach as she got lost in his blue orbs. She realised her mouth was still open so shut it abruptly.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked. Meredith just stared at him dumbfounded as her mind raced with 101 thoughts. A lone tear rolled done her cheek, Brian started to panic. _Did I do something wrong?_

"I love… Y-the fandom." She hoped he hadn't heard her slip up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait between updates but I've been really busy plus life has been pretty crummy lately. Well, I say that, but I have perked up greatly listening to the Apocolyptour Ablum. Anyway sorry for the excuses on with the chapter, hope you like it and it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: As said previously I do not own Starkid. **

Chapter 3 ~ Trolling Always Makes Me Happy

_Did she just say what I think she said? No Brian, stop being a douchebag, she doesn't think of you that way. For dead wizard god's sake she's your best friend who is in the most fragile and venerable condition you have ever seen and I'm wondering if she likes me. What's wrong with me? It was probably just my mind playing tricks. Probably, she can't think of me that way. Can she? Yup, I'm a vile human being. _Brian's thoughts were interrupted by a squeal of happiness followed by a roar of laughter from Meredith who was slouched in her couch with her eyes raking her iPhone. _At least she's feeling better, I have missed that laugh. _Brian watched her face squint into one of confusion.

"Mere what's wrong?" Brian asked a smile fading from his face. He was starting to panic until he saw Meredith tilt her head towards him. She didn't look upset, she just looked confused.

"Oh, it's nothing… it's just… I don't understand what this one means." Meredith said while passing her phone to Brian. His jaw became as squint as Joey's and his brow furled, he too was confused by the tweet.

_'Aww all the Breredith feels #socute #feelbettersoonmeredith'_

"What's Breredith? Is it like a band? Is it a foreign language or something?" Meredith quizzed Brian. He looked her with a puzzled expression.

"I… Honestly haven't a Scooby what this 'Breredith' is. And when I don't have an answer there is only one thing to do…" Brian answered. Both eyed each other before they said one word simultaneously. _Google._

Brian opened a new internet tab on his phone as he sat down next to Mere on the couch. Typing in the word Breredith, neither was prepared for what they found. Meredith gaped at the tiny screen and Brian nearly fell off his seat. _It's a ship name? OMFDWG! Am I really that obvious? I can't believe it. They think we're dating, I wish. No that's what got me into this mess, if she finds out my feelings it would wreck everything. I'm supposed to be her friend, that's all she thinks of me. For goodness sake they have pictures of us! Oh crap, wait what's that? We're on Tumblr! I need to be more careful guarding my feelings. Remember you neer tell a girl you like her, it just makes you look like an idiot._

"Well, this is weird. I mean…. They think …. I mean they actually think we're…we're…" Brain stammered.

"Dating?" Meredith finished. Brian nodded. "Don't act so disgusted Brian." Meredith had to admit she was slightly hurt by the look of fear and disgust on his face. _Well I at least know that he doesn't like me that way. Well this is just awesome. My boyfriend turns out to be cheating on me and my best friend is horrified at the fact that half the fandom thinks we're dating. These past two days have been a great boost for my confidence. I can't believe they thought we we're dating. I didn't even like him like that when these photos were taken, how much harder to cover is it going to be now that I do? I mustn't let my feeling show, act as if nothing's happened. You are just Brian and Meredith two best friends._

"Oh my dead wizard god! We aren't the only pairings. Look there's one called Laurwalk. That's got to be Joe and Lauren. What's Joime?" Meredith pondered. "Oh it's Joey and Jaime LOL. I can't believe people ship this." Meredith laughed whereas Brian just looked at the floor. "We should text them and let them know. Eh? Brian?" He didn't reply. " Earth to Brian?". Meredith stared at him bewildered.

"You see Mere, Joime… isn't complete… fiction" Meredith's eyes flew open and her mouth gaped in shock.

"What?! Jaime and Joey? Like together? Really? Aw that's so cute!" Meredith squealed but Brian interrupted her mid squeal .

"Before you go all fan girl on me, it's not what you think. Don't tell anyone this but Joey's always had a crush on Jaime. That's why we created MAMD, he practically begged us to write something where he could kiss her and it wouldn't be awkward between them. That's why Joey and Jaime got the lead roles, didn't you ever wonder why we did a musical based on the concept of singing genitalia?" Brain explained hiding a smile. Meredith looked a mix of confused, excited, and a little put out that she didn't know previously.

"I honestly would never have guessed that." Meredith replied quite seriously. This was too much for Brian to take as a loud belly laugh escaped out of him. Meredith was staring at him as realisation hit her. "Brian Holden! You are such a…. a…"

"Comedic genius?" Brian prompted.

"Such a TROLL!" Meredith screamed with laughter. Both giggled like nursery school children. "I can't c-can't believe I fell for that! Joime?! Imagine how much fun Joey and Jaime could have, or have had. Most of these pictures look set up. I can understand why the fandom thinks their dating. Wait… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe. Are you thinking that we live up to my Trollish quality and make the fandom's head explode with a new Breredith picture tweet? I mean we have to let the fandom know you're feeling better don't we?" Brain asked nervously. Meredith giggled again, while nodding.

"Oh course so what are we going to do?" Brian leaned closer and whispered the plan into her ear. Both descended into splutters of laughter when Brian had finished. "O-Okay then, get your camera ready." Meredith said as squished up closer towards Brian. He put his arm around her shoulders and her head automatically fell into the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his chest. Brian had an overwhelming feeling that this was how it should be but he shook himself mentally before taking a picture with his camera phone. Meredith didn't move after he'd took the picture. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Okay picture taken. You log into tumblr, and watch the Breredith tag explode! Ready, set, it's sent!" Brian exclaimed cheerfully but felt slightly saddened when Meredith sat up. Another laugh burst out Meredith as she watched their fans explode.

'_She's all better now! You guys convinced her #thanks.' _A blush rose through Meredith's cheeks as she saw the picture he'd tweeted. _We do look like cute couple._

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter and it was worth the wait. I'm sorry this is a bit of a filler, more interesting stuff to come. Anyway, I was just wondering what other Starkids, Ships, and general thing you want to see happen in this story. Until next time – Takeawalk **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all I'm back and I'm off school for a week, in the words of our very own potions master – Yay! However saying this, I have a busy holiday planned. I had planned to update once a week but Highers are really annoying and time consuming so I may falter from this, I don't think I have yet but I may in future. So future me apologises. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and favourites, in fact, thanks for just reading either of my stories! I really does warm my AJ. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. **

The Return

Meredith felt better, better than better, she felt good, she felt happy. She felt like all her worries were dissolving around her. Life recently had been pretty rubbish but now everything was about to change for the better. It had been a week since the night-that-should-not-be-named, that was what she and Brian (ever the harry potter fans) had named the night of the Craig incident. This evening she was attending Walker's early birthday party. It was a typical Walker move, have his birthday party the day earlier. They normally did this because it was Darren's birthday. In college, they had decided to hold their joint party on the night of the fifth, that way they both got to spend their birthday with their friends. Meredith could remember how they used to have two cakes, that was always ensured. Just as the blowing out of Darren's cake would always happen just before midnight, while Walker would blow his out the moment after as all their friends sang happy birthday to them. A smile crept across her face. _They were such happy times, no complications, just friends, fun and well studying I guess… _She remembered how they used to party into the night without anyone caring, living life in the moment. She missed those times. She missed having her friends so close she called them her extended family. Of course they were and would always be her friends and each and every one of them would forever fit into their slightly dysfunctional family. Joe was like her older brother – scary to be on the wrong side of but a cuddle monster at heart; Denise was like her twin – they had always been so close; Lauren was like her little cousin – even though Lauren was older she always seemed younger, maybe that was the fact that she was always so hilariously childish but Mere knew that she could act her age when she wanted to; Jaime was like her older cousin – the one that teased her into doing things that on reflection Mere didn't know where she'd be without, for instance it was Jaime that got her the part in Starship; Julia and Darren were like her parents – but were cool parents, Julia making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be and doing what they were supposed to be doing while Darren would make whatever Julia had said more enjoyable, they were the perfect couple; Joe, Dylan and Joey were like her younger brothers – constantly annoying and always getting her into trouble at college, she wouldn't have them any other way; Matt and Nick were like the two old grandfathers – passing on their geeky knowledge and amazing playwriting skills; Jim was like an eccentric uncle – he had been pretty much everywhere but despite his height and booming voice he somehow managed to disappear into the background a lot; Then there was Brian – he was so much harder to decide where to place. He was like her brother in a sense, she knew he would always be there for her, he had proved that, but a sister wasn't supposed to think of her brother the way she thought and felt about Brian. It was difficult to explain exactly but every time she was closed to him she got butterflies in her stomach, every time he said her name, she would subconsciously smile, and he never failed to make her day better. She wouldn't blush every time she saw her 'brother' in his superman costume or continue looking until she came to the conclusion that he looked good in skin tight blue. No, she loved him and it definitely wasn't in a brotherly way. Her eyes glanced towards the clock on her living room wall. _18.36. Damn I need to start getting ready, the party starts at eight._ With that she left her living room for a shower.

…..

An hour later Meredith was twirling in front of her bedroom mirror. She pulled back her hair into a messy bun but left down a part of hair at the front of her face to frame her face. Her brown doe shaped eyes were outlined with a dark shade of hazel; to compliment this, her lips were a pale shade of pink. She was wearing a blue lace dress that had three quarter length sleeves and fell at her knees. It wasn't overly dressy but not a dress for day wear either; she completed her look with a white bolero jacket and white four inch heels. With one final check over, picking up her keys and phone and putting them in her jacket pocket, she was ready.

She waited outside Joe and Brian's apartment after she'd rung the bell. When the door eventually opened a smile spread across her face as her hazel eyes meet the memorising blue irises she'd fell in love with.

"Hey Mere. You look wow, just wow… I mean that in a good way." Brian said stunned by her beauty, Mere just giggled to herself. Brian seemed to mentally shake himself. "You want to come in then? Don't want you to turn the same shade as you dress". Meredith ducked under his arm and entered into the apartment, only breaking eye contact to notice that he had on a clean pair of jeans and a white dress shirt but was still in his scruffy socks, _typical Brian. _Standing in the empty living room she realised that she was early, or else everyone else was late. Brian saw the puzzled look on Meredith's face as she stared throughout the room.

"Where is everyone? More importantly, where's the birthday boy?" Meredith asked. Brian's mouth opened to reply but a voice from behind her spoke.

"Who me?" quizzed the familiar voice. Meredith was stunned. Brian watched as she squealed before turning and launching herself at the figure behind her, happiness practically radiating off her.

"Darren?! I was talking about Joe. Not that I not thrilled you're here, because believe me I am." She squealed out of shock.

"Well, thanks for that. You know it's not Walker's birthday yet," he said in faux sadness with a puppy dog face. She hugged him tighter.

"I know Dar, I just wasn't expecting you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY by the way! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in LA being a major TV star?" Meredith was ecstatic to say the least. She hadn't seen her best friend in nearly three months.

"Well, I was.. I mean I am supposed to be on the glee set on Monday but I have tonight and the weekend off so I thought why not fly down and celebrate my birthday the way I have for the past four years, with my extended family!" Brian coughed from behind Meredith. "Oh and Brian may have called me saying it wouldn't be the same with out me so I better move my ass and be here. But it was mostly my idea…. Well it was his but I made it happen." Darren said proudly. Meredith smiled. As she broke their embrace a thought passed her mind.

"Where is Walker?" Brian answered her question by saying her had gone to get Lauren and Jaime from their flat across town.

Meredith started to remove her coat as she heard a familiar creak of the door, as Darren opened the door for his friends, who had unsurprising all decided to arrive at once. Within seconds she heard Lauren yell as the group charged at Darren.

"Group hug" she heard Brian yell as she and he joined the group hug in the middle of the apartment. Meredith laughed at the silliness of her friends, her extended family was reunited.

**A/N: I'm sorry for this filler chapter I promise major drama and Breredith in the next chapter. Also the rest of Starkid have returned in this chapter. I have a couple of questions I kind of hope that you can answer to help with the next chapter. 1****st****~ What pairings do you want to see other than Breredith? 2nd ~ What Starkids do you want to see in the next chapter? And finally what do you think would be the prefect song to represent Breredith in this story, because I can't think of any? Please review with the answer these questions I would be most grateful. Anyway until the next time ~ Takeawalk x **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: So proud of myself, updating so quickly, go me! I promised more Breredith and more drama so I hope this delivers. I've taken into account the ships people reviewed wanted to see and I have tried to write as many as possible. However, There are only so many people I can write in so I'm sorry if I didn't add in your ship or your favourite Starkid, please don't hate me. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I Love You 

It took almost twenty minutes for everyone to finally agree that they had hugged and welcome each other enough. Even then, Lauren was still clinging to her boyfriend's legs, refusing to let Joe move. Her excuse was it was nearly his birthday so he deserved to be hugged. Darren pouted through a puppy dog face.

"I haven't seen you in nearly three months, I fly down to see you guys and it is actually my birthday. Where's my hug Lo? Can't your boyfriend share?" Darren said pretending to be upset. This was normal behaviour for this group, they were actors after all. Lauren continued the act by looking at the ground like a scowled child. Breaking character suddenly, her shoulders started to shake, she was laughing. Joe stared down at his childish girlfriend.

"Lo? What's so funny?" He asked not wanting to be left out of a joke. This made her laugh more as her eyes flicked across to Julia before landing on Darren, she wiggled her eyebrows. An evil grin spread across her face as realisation hit Julia.

"Well, I was just thinking that Darren might prefer a 'hug' for someone else other than me" Lauren began to laugh again. The rest of the group looked on confused apart from two, whose faces were turning a deep shade of red. Darren quick to change the subject from his now possibly not so secret girlfriend jumped across the room and turned up his iPod dock. Harry/Sami echoed through the room. Jaime and Dylan glanced at each other knowingly, before they started to sing along. Soon everyone was taking turns at belting out their songs as they appeared on Darren's Starkid playlist. Some people filling in the weirdest of places. Jim shouting out 'Bitch I Ain't Cho Chang', and Lauren singing Quirrels part in 'Different As Can Be' were definitely some of the highlights of the evening entertainment. But all too quickly Meredith realised that time was getting away from them, it was eleven fifty. Just as she finished singing the coolest girl, she turned to her friends.

"Guys, its five to twelve. You know what that means!" Lauren bounced excitedly on Joe's lap.

"IT'S CAKE TIME!" Lauren disappeared almost instantly into the kitchen. A couple of moments later she returned with a chocolate cake with white icing on the top spelling out the words 'Happy Birthday HP Darren'. Darren and the rest of the Starkid laughed. She placed it on the table before returning to the kitchen again. This time producing an identical cake to the previous one except it displayed the words 'Happy Birthday Commander Up Walker' Again the group laughed. Meredith watched as Lauren placed a candle in each cake. Brian held out his arm staring at his watch, the rest of the group stared at him with waited breath.

"Now!" Brian yelled. Lauren lit the candles as the group began to sing Happy Birthday. Most versions of Happy Birthday were monotone and boring but not the Starkid version. They had been practising this since the first birthday they all attended back in first year of university. It started with Dylan and Jaime singing the first line in perfect harmony, before Lauren, Meredith, and Brian joined in on the second 'Happy Birthday'. Jim, Julia, Joey and Denise joined in on 'Happy Birthday Joe and Darren', and everyone including Matt and Nick sang on the last line. With the blowing out of their candles the party celebration continued on to celebrate Joe's birthday. Everybody cheered and began dancing as Joe turned the playlist up again.

…..

At about two o'clock people were starting to get tired, so some sat in the couch and surrounding bean bags that Joe and Brian had put out. Brian sat on the couch with Meredith leaning against him. He couldn't remember why or how they came to be sitting like this but he was complaining. Joe was sitting on a bright blue bean bag with Lauren on the floor beside him, resting her head on his knees. Dylan, Jaime and Joey had taken up another three bean bags. Denise sat on a cushion on the floor with her back against the wall. Jim stood in the corner next to Darren and Julia who had pulled through two dining chairs. The group had divided into separate conversations and Meredith was happy just to listen in. Denise, Joey, Jaime and Dylan were talking about their favourite superheroes. Julia and Jim were trying to get Glee secrets out of Darren. Brian was speaking to Joe over Meredith's head, Lauren was slipping in and out of conscious. Meredith watched as Lauren finished her power nap, yelling that she was away to get cake. _Oh great she's going to be higher than a kite. Rule number one no sugar for Lauren after midnight._ It was too late; she was already eating a piece as she entered the room again. The group watched her, most eyes growing in fear as she returned to her seat. Joe sighed.

"Lauren, are you eating sugar?" she nodded grinning like a two year old in a sweetie shop. "What time is it?" in a baby voice she replied, after midnight. The group started to laugh as Joe repeated rule one in his Mama Umbridge voice. Lauren had the last laugh though.

"Mama, Mama, if I listen to your rules doesn't that mean no boys? Aw what a shame, poor Walker he will be so upset." She replied in a sickly sweet voice. Walkers face fell before he stared her in the eyes before chuckling.

"Good job I'm a man then," Lauren admitting defeat kissed her boyfriend as this was the most effective way to shut him up. The group groaned, Joey and Dylan both yelling 'Get a room', Jim commenting saying, 'where's the camera when you need one, the fans would love this'. Meredith chuckled to herself before she started chanting 'Laurwalk'. Lauren shot a death glare at her best friends, Meredith and the rest of the room became silent. Lauren did not look best pleased. Maybe they had gone too far? Starkid ships didn't normally bother the group as they were the biggest fan girls at heart. Dylan started to apologise.

"Sorry guys, if we took that too far…" He was cut off by Lauren and Joe's laughter.

"You should have seen your faces! You looked like scowled children" The rest of the group joined in. After the laughter had died down Lauren spoke again. "Anyway, you have to admit the fans do know us pretty well. They got me and Joe right. They guess Devin/ Brian and JoMo/Tessa right. And of course they got Darren and J…" the groups eyes widened as Lauren realised what she'd nearly just said. Darren and Julia just looked at each other before waiting for Lauren to continue. "..ulia wrong, absolutely nothing going on there. But of course the biggy that they definitely got wrong was Breredith!" Meredith and Brian cheeks both flushed red. Lauren stared at them for a minute before tilting her head in confusion. "Mere where is Craig?"

Any colour Meredith had in her face drained at the mention of his name. She hadn't told them yet. Brian made a fist with his hand squeezing it so tight his palm was white. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered.

"Well…We aren't together anymore…" she said before she darted towards the toilet. She didn't want them to see her cry. She didn't want to wreck their party, that's why she hadn't told them about Craig. Once in the toilets she closed the door before sinking to the ground in sobs. She could tell that Brian was filling them in on what had happened because she could hear Lopez angrily shouting.

"Que dos tiempos bastardo infiel. Espero que se pudra en el infierno por lo que ha hecho! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?¿Quién hace eso? Estoy tan enojado!"

(That two timing cheating bastard. I hope he rots in hell for what he's done! How could he do that? Who does that? I'm so angry!)

Meredith smiled sadly. Lopez angrily yelled in Spanish nowadays as she had picked up on it during Starship. Although Meredith didn't speak Spanish fluently like her friend she could understand from her tone that she wasn't being particularly friendly. Meredith normally would have been in stiches after another Spanish Lopez rant but tonight there was no cheering her up. She stayed slumped on the bathroom floor. She wasn't upset with Brian for telling them, they would have had to of been told anyway and this way she didn't have to tell them herself. There was just a small part of her that didn't want them to. She wanted to move on and forget he ever happened.

Meredith listened as the conversation returned to normal. A few minutes later she heard footsteps approach the bathroom door and a knock.

"Hey... Mere…. I sorry that I brought all this up tonight…. If I had known I wouldn't have said anything… I'm sorry…."She stuttered. Meredith took a deep breath before she stood up and opened the door. Lauren gasped when she saw Meredith's face; it was almost identical to the state Brian had found her last week. Lo immediately embraced her friend. "I'm so sorry… Lo voy a matar!" Meredith's shoulders shook with a sad laugh.

"You wouldn't kill him Lo, he's not worth it. And I know for a fact Walker wouldn't let you go anywhere near him." Lauren smiled at her friend. "You don't have to apologise Lo, he was the one who was the douche not you!"

"I know, I just feel so bad for making you remember." Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

` "S'okay. I would have had to tell you guys sometime anyway. I'm just sorry I wrecked Joe's birthday…" Lauren scoffed.

"You didn't 'wreck' Joe's birthday so you don't have to be sorry for anything." Meredith smiled slightly. "And if you did…" Mere's face fell "I can fix that… That's one of the perks of being his girlfriend" Lo winked at her friend. She was being deliberately silly to make Mer feel better. She hugged her friend again. "Right missy, jou are a wonderful person, I love jou and jou deserve a billion and one times better than that sleazebag. So go get cleaned up and we can get this party on the road again" Lauren shouted in her Taz voice. That did it. Meredith erupted in a belly laugh as she heard walker call from the living room as Up.

"Taz! I pee pee like a big boy, you believe me don't you?" She smiled at her friend as she turned and entered into the bathroom again. This time however she walked across to the sink and washed her face before towel drying making sure she didn't stain their ridiculously clean white towels. _How can this be a house to two sweaty men, it's always so clean?_ A few moments later she walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. The noise coming from the living room didn't falter as she entered the living room. No one said anything to her, there were no pitying or sympathetic looks which Meredith appreciated, she didn't want her friends to think any differently of her. Looking at where she was previously sitting, she realised that Brian was no longer sitting down. In fact he was no longer in the room. She turned her eyes to meet Denise's who was in the middle of a conversation with Nick and Matt. Denise understood. She flicked her eyes to the door before returning to her conversation. Meredith continued on through the living room. She would talk to the rest of the team later but right now she only wanted to see Brian.

Opening the front door she saw him. He was sitting on a bench just in front of the apartment. He was staring up at sky. The light of the moon highlighted his blue eyes and slender cheek bones. She strolled over and sat on the other side of the bench. He flinched when he heard her sit down. Meredith looked at her knees and swung her legs. She was the typical image of an awkward American teenage girl. She noticed his eyes were damp and slightly red.

"I know you probably hate me." Brian mumbled. Meredith who had been staring at the bejewelled sky was stunned.

"What? Of all people why on earth would I hate you?" Meredith asked in disbelief. _What's wrong with him? Doesn't he know that I could never hate him?_ She watched as his face crumpled.

"Because I told everyone about you and what that asshole did to you. They were all just looking at me for answers after you left and I don't know why but I told them. I was totally out of order. I know that it was your place to tell them, I … I just..." he sighed "I just wanted them to know that you were okay and I guess … a part of me wanted to show them what a douche he was… that you deserved more than him. I know you; you would have blamed yourself in some way for everything he did to you. You would have tried to make him look like the good guy… You always see the good in people that's… that's one of the things I love most about you… No matter how awful a person is you see the good in them. I swear if someone was to walk up and slap you, you would be the one apologise." Brian chuckled lightly to himself but Meredith was shocked. _Did he just say?_ Brian turned to see there was something wrong.

"Mere? What did I s…"It finally dawned on him. _OMDWG, I just said I loved her. _Mere shook herself, before turning to face him. Their eyes met in a perfect fusion of sapphire and hazel.

"Do you mean that? Don't you dare bullshit me…I..." She was interrupted when Brian's lips caught her own. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but showed Meredith all the passion that she needed to know, like years of pent up emotion erupting in her mouth. It was a question and when he pulled away she replied. Pulling him down their lips met again, this time it was her turn to explain how she felt. When she relished him he sat down and stared at her.

"Of course I meant it… I love you, always have…" Brian replied still in shock that the girl that he had been falling in love with for six years actually felt the same as way he did. Or did she? Fear started to take over him. What if she didn't? What if he'd just made a huge full of himself? He turned to look at her. Relief swept over him as she scooted towards him, pulling her legs under her and resting her head on his chest. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too" Brian felt his heart swell. They were both so happy that neither of them noticed a dark figure lurking behind them.

**A/N: Ooh Cliff hanger. I know I'm bad but I definitely did say there would be more drama in this chapter. And what's more dramatic than a cliff hanger. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and for all the reviews on the previous one. Please keep reviewing on how you think I can improve this story, every single review helps. Until next time ~ takeawalk x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows as always. I'm passed 30! YAY! This chapter is a complete Laurwalk filler. Will return to Breredith next chapter just needed to create sometime for the next event to happen. Anyway back to this chapter, hope you like it! Please review.**

**Taz! Dance! Attack!**

Lauren sat proudly on her boyfriend's lap. Leaning back on him she felt completely relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her. Everyone else in the room were discussing different things. The Langs and Dylan were discussing new musical ideas; Julia, Jaime, Denise and Darren were ranting and planning ways to murder Craig; Jim and Joey were currently devouring cake in the corner. Lauren turned to Joe, his eyes were closed and Lo could swear that she could hear him snoring. Her eyes flicked to the clock on the sitting room wall: half 2. _Lightweight! Who falls asleep at a party?! I need to liven things up, he has to get up…. Wait….wake up. _Lauren started to hum the melody of her favourite Starkid song. The room was starting to quieten down, each conversation coming to their own conclusions. _Right, time to shake this party into life._ Within a couple of seconds Lauren had jumped off her boyfriend and darted towards the iPod. The rest of the group were taken by surprise as _Get Back Up _began to blare through the speakers. Making everyone jump, including a confused looking walker, as she started the first verse.

"You say it's your birthday, I say wake up, okay? So listen up! I gotta message for you. You got something of a tired spell but you taught me to celebrate everything that I know. So why not let me celebrate a thing or two" Lauren accompanied the new version with some original dance moves. She pointed at a startled Joe while the rest of the group watched on amused.  
'You're a total badass. At the top of your class. Now you're tellin' me you have your doubts? Well I'm not about to let Joe Walker forget, what a Starkid birthday is all about. We're here to have lots of fun. It's the same thing as we've always done. We don't hide and we don't run away. 'Cause...  
We're here to have lots of fun! We'll do it better than anyone! And if we ever feel like we've gone to sleep!' To her surprise the rest of the party started to follow suit and started dancing around her. _The plans working… _Everyone sang the chorus.

'We gotta wake up, gotta get back, Joe wake up! So ya gotta get up, gotta get back... get back up!' Joe didn't get the point so Lauren pulled herself on his lap as she sang the next lines.  
'I know you see some boring times, hell, I see this too, but I ain't seen anyone, sleep half as well as you. This is no time to sleep. This is a time to fuss. I know just how great you are. And I think I speak for all of us..." Lauren jumped off Joe's lap turning towards her friends slipping into her Taz persona with ease.

"Okay idiotas. Say something nice, or I will kill you." Pointing at her, Julia replied.

"You're the coolest dude around!" Dylan continued.

"You've never let me down!" Lauren faced Joe again.

"Take a good look in the mirror" Darren took JoMo's place.

"You're an awesome guy" It was back to Lauren.

"And the reason why…" Everyone joined in, singing in perfect harmonies.

"Every one of us is here" Joe finally shaking himself awake jumped up to sing his lines, embracing his inner Up her began.

"I'm here to get the job the done! I'm a beautiful son of a gun (Lauren yelled uh huh) I'm the only one who can make it true (every singing: That's true, it's what ya gotta do)" The song ended with everyone belting out the last verse.

"We're here to get the job done. Doesn't matter, small or a ton. And when we're down, and there's none we can do, We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up! (Walker: I gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!) We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up! We gotta get up, Gotta get back  
Get back...Get back up!"

As the group continued dancing to the next classic hit, 'I Wanna be a Starship Ranger' (Joey taking lead with Darren as roach) Lauren left the group and headed towards the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she attempted to reach into the cupboard for a glass. She couldn't quite reach so she hopped onto the counter before kneeling on the surface top, opening the cupboard she retrieved a glass. Closing the cabinet, she was startled by a familiar laugh behind her.

"Lo, could you really not reach? It's on the first shelf!" Lauren didn't really care about her height, in fact she actually loved being small. You could get away with a lot more and she could act as childishly as she liked because she was the height of one. Closing the cupboard she replied.

"Nope, we aren't all giants like you Walker" He laughed, gently wrapping his arms around her petit waist.

"If you couldn't reach why didn't you just ask someone to get it for you? Me or Jim, dead wizard god he has to duck in this room, he could have reached it for you." Lauren placed the glass on the counter before spinning impressively until she was facing him, their faces inches apart.

"I don't mind climbing and it's your birthday, you shouldn't have to do anything. It's not every day you turn twenty five. You deserve the day to be special as you" She stated before closing the gap, kissing him passionately. Joe wrapping his arms tighter round his girlfriend, moaned into the kiss, Lauren trailing her hands into his hair.

After a few moments they pulled away. Lauren flicked her legs under her. Joe stepped back as she jumped off, losing balance as she landed on her back. Joe stared down at his girlfriend with a grin on his face, obviously trying not to laugh. Lauren groaned internally. _Well that was attractive, why does this always happen to me?_

"It's okay you can laugh, I'm fine BTW." Lauren sighed as Walker began to chuckle. "Well? Are you going to help me up or what?" Lauren asked. This only seemed to make him laugh more.

"But you said and I quote…'you shouldn't have to do anything. It's not every day you turn twenty five'" Joe smirked. Lauren face palmed. _Why did I say that? Well in times of need, turn to Taz._

"Jou are just a meanie! Help me please?" She stared at him with puppy dog eyes while using her tough-son-of-a-bitch Taz voice, it certainly was a contrast. However somehow Lauren saw his eyes slacken as he extended his hand two her, as she took it he crossed his other hand on top of them. Lauren realized what he was planning. She quickly grabbed a hold of his hand before placing her foot on his thigh, slinging her other foot round him. Both let out a loud party cry as they ran to rejoin the party. Lauren completely forgetting the drink she had originally left for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter carries directly on after Meredith and Brian have admitted their feelings. This chapter is a lot darker than the rest of this story has been so far. I hope you guys don't hate me after this but oh well… Also, this may be the last update for a while. Lately I've been on holiday but I'm back to school soon and NABs start almost as soon as I get back so I kind of have to study. I promise to update ASAP but it might not be for like another couple of weeks. Anyway on with the main event….**

**Carpets Are Comfy**

Meredith cuddled into Brian, this was the happiest she had ever been. Happier than when she had seen Darren earlier, happier than she had ever been with Craig, nothing compared to how happy she felt right at this moment. The boy she had been in love with since their first awkward meeting on the set of Little White Lie. She could remember it clearly.

…

She didn't have many lines in Little White Lie but when she her occasional line came up Meredith had a slight freak out in her brain. _What if I get the line wrong? What if I forget my cue? What is my harmony again? Did that sound okay? I probably look like an idiot. Wait is it my turn to speak here? Am I supposed to nod now or is it now? _It was a bitter sweet moment when Eric yelled cut as Lauren drove 'away' (in actual fact she had just driven up the road and parked before heading back to 'Sami's house' on foot for the after party). Eric and the Team had decided to shoot that scene last so that they could continue the party inside. Meredith was sad that they were finished but was relieved that she wouldn't have any more brain 'freak outs' for a while. When Lauren returned Eric stood up and gave a short speech before cranking up the volume on the stereo. Meredith was leaving the kitchen and was heading the living room. As she opened the living room door she heard a thud as someone landed on the floor.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" Meredith gushed as she knelt down to help the brunette sprawled on the ground.

"It's cool, the carpets comfy!" The stranger grinned as he pulled himself up onto his feet. Meredith knew his face but they hadn't actually spoken to each other.

"Still, I so sorry… Brian is it? They really should put warnings on doors, like, seriously someone could be seriously injured or something. I mean not that your injury wasn't that bad… I really should stop talking so much shouldn't I?" Meredith ranted as her face reddened. _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Is it getting warm in here? _A smile grew on Brian's face. He shook his head lightly before answering.

"Yeah, you don't need to apologize we will just blame the door. I don't think we've actually been introduced. You seem to know my name; may I enquire as to what yours might be?" Brian didn't know why he was acting the way he was, _it is probably the alcohol, yeah, just blame the alcohol._ A smirk grew on Meredith's face.

"It's Meredith… My name…. I mean… My name is Meredith" Meredith was finding it hard to string a sentence together. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ To Mer's surprise Brian extended his hand to her which she took.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Meredith" Brian said. He shook her hand for a while, their eyes locking. Laughter erupted both at the same time. Pulling his hand away he brushed his hand through his hair. "Well…. This has been suitable awkward…"

….

She would never have told him back then but she had the biggest crush on him since that day. He was her awkward boy, the guy whose first words ever to her were: Its cool, the carpet's comfy. _What a pick up line._ A smile spread across Meredith's face as she remembered, Brian who had been staring at her the whole time (partly because he still couldn't believe she felt the same way, partly because she was just so damn beautiful) noticed her growing smile and grew curious.

"What you thinking Mer?" She tilted her head towards him, their eyes meeting again.

"Things… You… Me … Comfy carpets…" Brian bent his head as he laughed remembering their first encounter. She was truly stunning that evening, although to him she was always stunning. For once in his life he didn't have to fear that she may find out he felt or worry that she might not reciprocate his feeling towards her. She was his, and he was hers.

However tilting his head back towards Meredith he found her eyes widen in fear and alarm as she glared in the direction over Brian's shoulder. Brian turned too late as a large pole smashed into the side of his head. The last thing he heard was Meredith screaming as the darkness and pain took over.

…..

"Guys! Did you hear that?" Lauren yelled effectively silencing the group. The group froze as the heard a gut wrecking scream. A scream from someone they knew all too well. Meredith. Springing into action the group on instinct ran to help their friend. Bodies rushed to get through the front door. They all ran in separate directions, spreading out to find their friends quicker. No one made a noise like that unless they needed help. The groups heads all turned towards the north of the street as Lauren let out a loud cry, pointing in the direction of a speeding van.

"JOE!" Lauren shrieked as she fell to the ground, breaking into sobs however refusing to break her stare as the van disappeared around the corner. Joe was the first to reach Lauren, his need to protect his girlfriend had hurled him through the air as he begged his legs to go faster. He pulled her to her feet, checking her over to make sure she wasn't injured. Her eyes refused to meet him as he spoke.

"Lo, what's wrong? What happened? What did you see?" Joe's voice was filled with panic, concern and worry. Lauren's eyes continued to stare after the van that had long gone.

"He… He took them…. Their gone… He took them…So much blood…" Lauren stuttered clearly in shock. Joe's fear spiked.

"Lo, who took them?" Joe asked trying to remain calm. Lauren said one word, so quietly that Joe had to strain to hear it.

"Craig"

**A/N: So sorry guys for the way I ended this chapter, it kinda sucks. I promise I will do better next chapter, whenever I post that. Anyway thanks for reading. Until next time ~ Takeawalk **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and sooner than I thought I would be! Anyway this is just a brief note to say that the next couple of chapters are going to be a bit brutal. Basically things are going to get a whole lot worse before they get better. Please remember that this is indeed a story and a complete work of fiction created by my brilliant (if I do say so myself) but twisted mind. Thanks again for all the reviews and all the support you guys give me. Anyway please don't hate me, on with the chapter…**

**Broken**

In the few moments that had passed since the van had sped around the corner and Lauren's quiet outburst, little had happened. No one had said anything. Most of the group was either in tears or looking dumbfounded or in Joey's case both. Joe however had not dropped his gaze from Lo. She had spoken since the outburst and he was sure that she hadn't blinked. Her eyes were fixed on the last point of the now disappeared van.

"Lo, are you okay?" Joe spoke hoping she would react, she did not. She made no movement or sound. "Lo? ..." Nothing again. "Lauren Lopez you look at me right now!" He said his voice coloured with more worry than anger. She was as still as a statue, she didn't even raise her eyes to meet his. "Lauren, please, just look at me, do anything. Something! Please…" He was close to tears now, the fact that Meredith and Brian was starting to catch up with him. _What had Lauren seen? It must have been horrific for Lo to get into this state. She's gone into some sort of shock. It's like she's been petrified. She looks broken. What am I going to do? Brian and Mere are gone, Lauren won't move and the rest of the team like myself are close to breakdown. We need someone to take charge. _Not wanting to move away from Lauren when she looked so broken he stayed beside her but turned his head towards the rest of the team.

"Right, we need to do something." He stated clearly the group nodded in agreement. "Julia you were always the most organized you phone the police and explain what has happened." Julia nodded before untangling her arms from around Darren's back and pulling her phone out her pocket. "There's not much else we can do except get our story straight. And there's no point doing that out here, we best get inside." People either seemed to agree with him or couldn't think of anything to do because the rest of the team headed towards the house, apart from Darren who was waiting on Julia ending the call with the local police station, and Joe and Lauren. Joe turned to his girlfriend. Lauren refused to move. It was like her life depended on looking at the end of the road. Hearing Julia end her conversation and the pair close the door behind them as they entered the apartment, Joe looked down on her with concerned eyes.

"Lauren, you're starting to scare me now. Please if you can hear me make some sort of sign please. Lo, I need you. I need you to be tough. You are the strong one in our relationship you always have been. Lauren please I can't lose you too, I've lost too much tonight…" Joe pleaded to her in vain. The shock had completely taken over her. He waited a few minutes before concluding that Lauren was too shocked and scared to move or speak. Wiping away a few stray tears he placed one of his arms around her shoulder and one behind her legs. Effectively picking her up, he made his way towards the house. "I guess I'm going to have to be the tough one for a while".

It took half an hour for the policeman to arrive. In that time the group had manage to sort out their story. 'Due to a previous event in the night Brian Holden had convinced himself that he had upset one of our close personal friends, Meredith Stepien by talking about her ex-boyfriend Craig Bailey. About half an hour after they left the house to speak about this issue, we from inside the apartment heard Meredith scream. Naturally we ran to aid our friend; Lauren first on the scene we believe saw what happened but at present is in a state of shock and cannot tell us very much. However what she did say when asked what happened was that Craig had taken them and so much blood. The rest of us have managed to remember that the number plate, HFT 822, and that it was a white van but that was all the info they had had.' The policeman had dark hair and was the same height as Joe, but with a harsh face and unappealing features. He looked displeased to be out of bed at this hour and seemed unwilling to help.

"So let me get this straight the only one who actually saw what happened isn't speaking… Well that's helpful… "He said sarcastically. Joe snarled.

"She's in shock! She has witnessed something terrible, to what extent we don't know, but in any case she saw something dreadful happen to two of the people she cares most about in this world. So she has every right to be shocked. Don't you dare speak badly about her, okay?" Joe was attacking defensively now, protecting a fragile Lauren with all his mite. The police at first was startled and taken back. He took a few moments before stammering out some sort of apology before stuttering that he need to make a few phone calls. When the policeman had left the group dispersed again. Joe headed for her room almost instantly. They had put Lauren in Joe's room to keep her out of the way. She had been lowered onto the covers of Joe's duvet. Opening the door he realized she had not changed position since he had left her just ten minutes ago when the policeman had arrived. Her body was limp but her eyes were hard, almost like her brain was focusing on one mental image. Joe didn't know what to do, what to say. He just wanted his funny happy go Lauren back. He wanted Meredith and Brian to come storming through the front door exclaiming that this had all been some big sick and twisted joke. But he knew in his heart that this wasn't going to happen. Thinking of nothing else he scooted into is bed, wrapped his arms around his broken girlfriend and hugged her while he cried.

…..

SMACK! Brian felt the left side of his face scream out in agony as a solid fist collided with his head. Keeping his eyes shut and feeling woozy he jerked his hands when trying to feel his injured face. Meeting some resistance he realized his hands were tied behind his back. His eyes shot open with fear. What he saw made his blood run cold. _Craig. _Their eyes met, equal hatred for one another radiated off of each of them. Craig grinned maliciously as he raised his hand again before slamming into Brian's face. The pain in his head was increasing rapidly. _What the hell is going on? This has got to be a bad dream! _Staring at his surroundings he grew more frightful. It was a dark, small room with no windows, and only one door. The only light visible in the room came from a singly flickering bulb hanging bare from the ceiling. Looking down at his body his fear spiked. Blood, and a lot of it, was covering his once clean clothing. _This can't all be mine can it? That bastard Craig doesn't seem to be injured. Wait I was outside with Meredith. _Brian looked around. _Where is she? _Brian let out a loud moan of Meredith. Moving his jaw was difficult and excruciatingly agonizing, he suspected in was broken. Craig's smile didn't falter.

"That skank can't hear you know, no-one can." He stated viciously. Brian felt himself slip out of conscious again with Craig next blow. His blood ran cold with Craig's final words before everything went blank.

"This isn't much fun if you're asleep. I think I'll go play with your girlfriend now. Don't worry she deserves everything that she has coming to her and also if I remember correctly she used to like it rough!" Laughing savagely, taking one last gawp at Brian's limp body he slammed the door shut before locking it from the outside.

….

"Craig, why are you doing this to me?" Tears were pouring down her bloody cheeks. She too was tied to a chair in an identical room to Brian's. He smirked cold-heartedly as stroked one of her tears away harshly with his thumb, cupping her face with his hands. He spoke in a soft tone at first which grew in volume and ferocity.

"Because, you deserve this. You don't deserve to be happy after all the pain and hassle you have caused me! You destroyed my life. You just had to tell Makaila about me and you didn't you? Couldn't just keep that to yourself, could you? The rest before you kept their mouths shut. Of course they threatened to tell but no-one actually ever did. Five years I've been with Makaila and you and your big fat mouth wrecked it all. This is what you deserve! No happiness! No happily ever after! Just revenge! Payback! For all the pain you caused me! Time to get what you deserve." Meredith whimpered as she say him draw his fist back into the air.

**A/N: Sorry guys for the dark stuff there. I've just been in a really bad mood lately so can't really write happy things ATM. So the next couple of chapters will continue to be darker but this is probably as dark as things will get. As the famous song goes, things can only get better. And I promise in the end they will. I hope that chapter wasn't too much of a letdown. Please keep reviewing and I promise to update probably in about a week's time, possibly next Saturday. Until then ~Takeawalk**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey fellow Dikrats, how are y'all?! I'm good thanks for asking. Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter warmed me old heart it did. Anyway, this chapter is sort of a filler but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds**

_Three weeks. Three weeks of torture. Three weeks of anguish and pain. Where are they? What are they doing? What is Craig doing to them? Are they still alive? Will I ever see them again? Will Lauren ever be the same? Will I ever hear her laugh again? Will I ever hear her speak again? Will they ever return?_ Thoughts and questions rushed around Joe's mind as they had no stop for the past three weeks. _Maybe today things will be better…_ He knew this was false hope. He knew today wouldn't be any different. This was confirmed when he turned around in his bed. Next to him lay Lauren. She hadn't improved since that fateful night. She hadn't moved, spoken or even acknowledged anything or anyone. Joe had been taking care of her since then, not letting her out of his sight. He fed her, washed her, changed her clothes; spoke to her even though she never replied. _ She hasn't moved. Not an inch. She still has that glazed look in her bloodshot eyes. Why doesn't she just tell me what happened? What I wouldn't give just to hear her voice again. I miss the sound of her voice. I miss her laugh. I miss her Spanish insults. Hell, I even miss the little arguments that we used to have and I also lost. I miss her child like pout when she doesn't get what she wants. I miss her tough as old boots attitude. I miss her 'nothing can ever get me down' outlook on life. Just miss her._ "Morning Lo" he croaked, not yet found his voice this morning. She didn't reply, but he was expecting this, she hadn't in three weeks. Moving carefully out of bed he stretched for his phone which was plugged into his charger. He had two unread messages this morning. They were the same four he had received since the first morning after the abduction. The first was from Darren.

'_HarryFrickinPotter: Morning, Lo any better? Any news on Bri and Mere? Julia says hey' _Joe quickly typed out a response. He didn't want to stress Darren and Julia out any more than they were already. In the time since Brian and Meredith had been kidnapped, Darren had to return to LA to complete filming for Glee. Julia had left with Darren to keep him company. Julia had been heart broken; she shared an apartment with Lauren in the center of Chicago and couldn't deal with living in a lonely flat without her, as Lauren hadn't left Joe sight in the time. Darren was having a difficult time as of late like the rest of the Starkids. He couldn't get out of a depressed rut and it was starting to impact on his acting. Joe had received more than few worried texts from both Julia and Darren about the fact that Blaine may be making a quick exit from the show soon if Darren didn't pull himself together.

Joe continued on the next message. This time it was from Jaime.

"_Salad-Sally: Any improvement Joe?" _ _Typical Jaime straight and to the point, no messing around. _He swiftly replied a simple 'no'. He knew that Jaime would appreciate his bluntness. She currently had Denise living with her. Denise had shared a house with Meredith and now refused to go near the house as it was too painful with her recent absence. The loss had affected the entire group, each in their own way, though most just appeared depressed and sad all the time. No one was their happy go lucky selves anymore. No one joked anymore. No one danced anymore. No one even sang anymore safe Darren who had to for his job. They all basically just waited by their phones waiting for a call to tell them one way or the other.

After replying to Jaime he flicked his attention to his mentions on his twitter account. Most of them were from fans asking after Brian and Meredith. The team had released a video pleading for help from their fans, or from anyone who has seen the van or has any information on the incident to get into contact with the police force. So far there had been no helpful calls. Joe put his phone back down on the floor before turning back to Lauren.

"So what we going to do today Lo?" He asked sadness overpowering him as she didn't reply.

…..

Because there was no way of telling the time he didn't know how long he had been in this living hell but he knew it was too long. Every estimated second felt like a year. He guessed that he had maybe been here for just under a month. It felt like he was in a long, painfully descriptive nightmare. He had been hoping to wake up for the past three weeks, but he never did. Every inch of his body was screaming out in agony but he refused to show pain during his daily visits from Craig. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He was sure he had at very least a few broken bones and a couple of broken ribs, as well as his swollen jaw which was not broken like he had first suspected.

Brian's fear spiked as he heard footsteps outside the door. _Here we go again. Just stay strong. _Any plan he had of staying tough flew out the window when Craig strolled into the room. The single bulb illuminated him but he wasn't alone. He was holding on to one end of a rusty chain. Brian following the chain choked back sobs as he saw what was attached. A women in a ripped blue dress, shredded tights and broken heels that were drenched in blood. She was like a ghost. Her face was painfully white which contrasted drastically against the blood splatters over her legs, arms and face. Blood had tangled into her hair and was stuck in different directions. Her eyes were bloodshot and both were black, one slightly more swollen than the other. She had a large bruise developing o her cheek. She had a deep gash in her arm that looked a couple of days old. Brian was overcome with emotions. A tear spilled down his cheek as Craig smirked almost proudly besides the women. Anger bubbled inside him but was subdued by a wave of sadness. Brian didn't know what to say, feel or think, so he said the only thing he could think of.

"Meredith".

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully update again next Saturday, hope that's okay with you guys. BTW thank you for all you guys' concern, I am feeling much better so thank you again. P.S. do any of you guys listen to Wizard Rock? It's so good. Had 'The Prince's Tale' by The Butterbear Experience stuck in my head all week. Anyway keep reviewing. Until next time ~Takeawalk **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

**A/N: Hey guys. So I decided to update a little earlier as I reached 60 reviews! Thank you so so much! They mean the world to me, they really do. I have received a couple of reviews asking whether this story will become any more cheery. Later in this chapter it will get better for the team. I hope this chapter suffices. On with the story…**

Remember?

He didn't believe his eyes. It was like he was in some sick sadistic dream where all his nightmares came to life. He didn't know what to think or feel. He felt like he had just crashed into a wall of emotion. He was infuriated, angry, disgusted, depressed and stunned all at the same time. His blood boiled. _I'm going to kill him. Why won't these ropes brake?_ Brian struggled with all his might to break free of the rope bounds that tied him to the chair. Watching him flail about like a fish only made the smirk on Craig's grow.

"You can't get free. If you could you would have by now!". He didn't want to admit that this was true. Tears stung at the back of his eyes and no matter how hard he tried he could feel his sadness getting the better of him. His gaze didn't leave Meredith, who had a vacant look in her eye like she was dreaming.

"Meredith! Are you okay?" Brian stammered. He felt a lone tear leak down his cheek when she didn't reply. Without removing his gaze on Meredith he sobbed. "Why did you do this to her Craig? Why?" Craig's smirk became perverse like he was taking some sort of pleasure in Brian's pain.

"Why don't I let her reply? Meredith, why did I do this?" Craig sneered. Brian watched as Meredith face tensed as Craig spoke her name. Brian felt his heart be shredded into a million and one pieces as she spoke.

"Because I am a skank, a dirty filthy skank that was only after one thing from Craig . I attracted and threw myself at him, even though I knew he was already in a committed relationship with the love of his life. Then once I got bored of him, I texted his girlfriend horrid lies about Craig and me. I told her it was all Craig's doing, he cheated on her and that I didn't know any better but that was all a lie. I, … I deserved… No, I deserve Craig's ill treatment; I don't deserve to be happy. I caused this, I am to blame." She spoke with a robotic air about her only stumbling to catch her breath. Brian's emotions snapped. He was livid, no doubt about it. He couldn't think of strong enough words to describe his disgust.

"Mere! We've been through this! HE! HIM! It's all his fault! Not yours! You don't deserve this. Mere? Talk to me…" Brian felt the little remains of his heart break into another thousand pieces as Meredith refused to even look at him. "Mere, I need you… Come back to me…." Breaking down in sobs, Brian felt completely broken. He had been fighting for her, for a possible way out of this situation. But Craig had taken her from him, scooped out her personality, her emotions and thoughts, anything that made her Meredith and had left him with a lifeless shell of the girl he loved. Craig laughed coldly, enjoying every moment.

"What did you do to her?" Brian spat at him trying to cover his tears. Craig left a dramatic pause before he spoke. He was relishing in the control he had.

"Nothing she didn't deserve!" Craig smiled back. Brian clenched his fist tighter as Craig yanked the chain in his hands, effectively pulling Meredith towards him. "I think I will just leave this with you, my work is done." He cackled as he threw her to the ground. The fall looked painful but she didn't make a sound. He tied his end of the chain to Brian's chair before he left. Brian had one last tearful look at Meredith as Craig shut the door plunging them into darkness.

…..

The room was nicely set up, a long cushioned couch - which Lauren was currently lying down on - across from a single armchair which was inhabited by an unfamiliar middle aged women with a kind face and a notebook . Both were positioned in front of a large mirror. Behind the two way mirror Joe, Joey, Jim, Denise, Jaime and Dylan stood watching Lauren. This was their final resort. Joe was at his wits end. Suddenly the deadly silence of the room was broken as a the door swung opened to reveal a very tired looking Darren and Julia.

"Have they started yet?" Julia asked quickly. Jaime shook her head.

"They're just about to." She said shuffling up the window, squishing into Dylan so Darren and Julia could watch the events unfold.

"So, I'm sure you know why you're here. For this session to work however, I need you to cooperate. I have been informed that you have not spoken in a whole month, so we will start off simple, okay? I can promise you things will get better, but you need to answer my questions okay? " The women stated more than asked. "Is your name Lauren Lopez?" The tem held their breath. It took a moment for Lauren to reply.

"Yes..." Lauren spoke hoarsely. Joe tried to swallow the lump in his throat. _She's speaking. She's really speaking!_ It wasn't just the team that was shocked; Lauren looked slightly stunned, almost like she was waking up early in the morning.

"Very good Miss Lopez, next question. Are you currently twenty five years of age?"

"Y-yes…" She stuttered as a reply.

"Good good, you are currently in a relationship with a Mr. Joseph Walker?" she raised as questioning eyebrow as Lauren's face perked up at Joe's name.

"Yes, yes I am…" Although it was impossible Joe felt that she seemed to stare directly at him through the mirror.

"Okay they are going to start getting a little more difficult now, okay? You might have to elaborate a little more now. "The woman explained before continuing. "If Joe was here right now, what would he tell you?" Lauren seemed to glaze over. Joe clenched his fist, fearing that he was losing her again.

"He…. He would probably tell me he loves me…. And that I should be tough…." The women nodded, jotting down something on her notepad.

"Okay, on the night of Joe's birthday, you left to aid your friends. Can you explain to me what happened?" The team wasn't ready for what they witnessed. In the space of a few seconds Lauren pulled herself into a sitting position, her face crumpled and contorted and tears started pouring down her cheeks. Joey and Dylan had to restrain Joe from running to help her. They were too close to getting Lauren back and hearing what actually happened on that fateful night, for Joe's protectiveness to get in the way. They watched as Lauren used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe away the freshest tears before she spoke.

"I…I can't. It's just too painful. I was running… running to save them, Brian and Mere but when I… I got outside … There was just so much blood. Brian and Meredith both weren't conscious. Meredith was being dragged by, by h-her feet into that van… I don't know… I can't remember anything p-passed that. Just the bodies being dragged into v-van and then it disappearing. I'm s-sorry but that's all I remember….I… I… I can't get… all I remember is that look in his eye…" A lone tear streamed down Joe's cheek, no longer fighting tooth and nail to get passed Joey and Dylan. She seemed to voice the question that most of the team were thinking.

"Who's eye? Brian's?" Lauren looked startled for a moment.

"No, Craig's eyes. They were so evil, so unkind. It was almost as if he was enjoying seeing them suffer, like he was taking some sort of perverse pleasure in their pain. Why would a person do that to another human being?" Lauren dimmed to a whisper towards the end.

"I think that's enough for today Miss Lopez. You have made much progress. I suppose there are people who want to see you." She smiled before shaking the women's hand and leaving. As the door opened her eyes fell on the people she most cared about. She almost ran towards them. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as they enveloped her into a group hug. Happiness flooded her but it was subdued slightly by a rush of guilt she felt. Raising her head she let her eyes sweep the group.

"G-guys, I just wanted to say thank you, for not giving up on me. I'm sorry I put you through that it's j-just I can't…. I mean, I … I couldn't…." She tried to speak through her sobs.

"…couldn't remember deal with the pain?" Joe finished her sentence for her. She nodded her head solemnly. She didn't want them to think she was being weak or over dramatic. She almost felt ashamed of her behavior. Her she was locking her mind away while somewhere out there Brian and Meredith were….. She didn't bear to think about that. Joe seemed to sense this. "Lo, it's okay. Nobody thinks of you any differently. You were in shock. You witnessed what we didn't. Sure we heard the scream and of course we feel the pain of their absence but you, you saw what happened. I think I speak for everyone when I saw this. Welcome back…" he said before the group hugged again. _One down. Two more to find…_

**A/N: So guys I hope you liked this chapter. As normal please review! As a little heads up the next chapter will probably be a bit happier than this one was. Anyway, until next time ~ Takeawalk. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back. This is probably going to be my shortest AN ever. This chapter is hopefully a lot happy than the previous ones and is completely focused on Brian and Meredith. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Belief**

He didn't know how long it had been since he heard Craig's footsteps trail away from the door. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Meredith but he didn't want Craig to overhear. Suddenly his fear for Meredith overpowered his thought process; he simply didn't care if Craig heard anymore. Opening his mouth he felt his jaw spasm slightly in pain.

"Mere? Mere, are you okay?" Brian asked hastily. He wasn't sure if he wanted an answer. He didn't know what to expect. _What if she wasn't? What if she did truly believe all the things she had said? What if Craig had somehow deluded her into it? What can I do? Could I have done anything? I should have hunted him down and killed him the first night I found Mere crying in her apartment. Dead wizard god I hate him. I loathe him. Is there a stronger word than loathe? His very being alone repulses me. _Brian was stirred from his thoughts as he heard the chain rattle against the chair and her pull herself into a sitting position.

"Okay, first thing, my name is _Meredith, _not Mere" she stressed the word Meredith pronouncing it in syllables as if she was talking to a five year old. "And two, I was trying to sleep so..." she trailed off. He was stunned. He wasn't prepared for an attitude, but his thoughts softened as he heard the chain rattle again. _This isn't Meredith. She would never intentionally act like this. She is one of the kindest and sweetest people on this earth. One time she carried a random old ladies shopping home because she accidently walked into her. She wouldn't behave like this. Craig's done something. _

"No matter what you will always be my Mere" Brian replied. He couldn't tell how she would react, for a couple of reasons: one, it was dark so he couldn't see her face and two, he didn't know this Meredith it was like she was brainwashed. He could hear her intake of breath though.

"I… I am not yours, I am nobody's property. No-one want me anyway." The last sentence was muttered under her breathe but Brian still heard and it ignited angry flames inside him.

"Mere, why would nobody want you? Stop acting stupid. Our fans want you. Our friends want you. I want you. No scratch that I need you. Why would you think otherwise?" He tried to contain his tears. He meant every word he said he just needed Meredith to believe them.

"…Because I am a skank, a dirty filthy skank that was only after one thing from Craig . I attracted and threw myself at him, even though I knew he was already in a committed relationship with the love of his life…"Meredith repeated almost robotically, saying the same statement as she had earlier. She was interrupted off by Brian who wasn't hiding any emotion know as he spill out his heart.

"Stop it! Mere you are not, I repeat not a Skank! Stop saying that! Don't believe it ever. He did this. Him. All on Him. His fault. He is to blame. Not you! You are the sweetest, kindest person I have and will ever meet. I don't know what I do or who I would be without you. I don't know what the fucking hell he's done to you but he will pay for this. It's like he's programmed you. You're acting like, like a ….. Robot…"Realization hit him through his sobs "It's like he's made you think like you're Megagirl… But you, you are not Megagirl. You couldn't be any less like Megagirl. You are Meredith Stepien. You are greatest, funniest and most beautiful girl I have ever met. Meredith I love you and I need you. I need you to come back to me. I can't get us out of here if I don't have you by my side to help me. Mere? Please listen to me. Come back to me… I need you to believe me… p-please…" Brian couldn't help it anymore. Water began to cascade down his cheeks. The love of his life was sitting beside him, in what he could only guess as intense pain, but she didn't believe him enough to love him back. She wasn't his anymore. Those brief couple of minutes outside on that bench seemed years ago, but then it could have been. Brian didn't know how long he had been in this living hell anymore.

Brian took the long silence after his outburst as a defeat. Meredith was gone and left in her place was an identical copy that filled with self-hatred. _I've lost her but I can't lose her._ No longer focusing on Meredith anymore he started yelling at the world, hoping Craig would hear his puce curses.

"Craig! I don't know if you can hear me but if you can my advice would be run. Run and hide. I promise you I will kill you for what you've done. And ask anybody, I never break my promises. How dare you treat us like this. Who do you think you are pissworm? Think you're tough and cool because you can batter a women and a restrained man? You know what you are? A coward. If you were any sort of real man you would have fought me properly, out in the open. You wouldn't have kidnapped us and then attacked me never mind a woman. I don't know exactly how and what you did but I will find a way to reverse it. How dare you turn Mere into a toaster!..." he continued to get progressive louder throughout his rant. He hoped Craig could hear him. He didn't expect what happened next. He heard the chains rustle beside his legs. _Mere's moving but where? _ He didn't know where to until he felt her breath on his face. She must have been kneeling on the ground, face to face with him.

"Say that to me again…" Meredith replied in an over the top Megagirl voice. Brian felt his heart leap. Could it be that she was reaching out to him? Playing along he continued the scene from Starship.

"You're a toaster" a smile played on his lips as he remembered the scene well. With a sudden thought he broke character. _Well it's now or never. _"… and I wouldn't want you any other way…" he stated before closing the gap between them. He found her lips through the dark, connecting them with as much passion as their previous kiss on the outdoor bench. He had to make her believe someone wanted her. That he wanted her. He couldn't think of any better way to do. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He was annoyed that he couldn't move his own due to the restraints. He felt his insides fill with happiness and hope. _She wasn't gone. She was his and he was hers. _He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt his cheek get wetter. Meredith was crying. Pulling away he lent his for head on hers.

"Ocular sensor malfunction…" Meredith laughed shakily through her sobs. Brian felt his heart swell. She was back. His Meredith.

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you back Mere…" He choked through his own tears.

"Well you needed me and I need you… because Brian Holden… I love you too" Meredith choked through her tears. Brian could have died of happiness in that moment.

**A/N: Right so, I hope you enjoyed that. As normal, thank you so much for all the reviews. I love hearing all you guys' feedback so please continue reviewing. Anyway until next time, **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses ~ Takeawalk**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Escape

**A/N: Hey guys as normal thanks for all the favs/follows/ reviews, I really appreciate them. Anyway I'm going to keep this AN short because there will be a longer AN at the end of this chapter. So on with the story….**

_She's back, that's all that matters. _ As Brian stared at the girl in front of him, his heart swelled. Meredith, _his_ _Meredith_ was back. She was in the same room as him, he could protect her. Knowing that she was alive and well gave Brian hope, which was something he was in dire need of. He had spent every hour in this living hell panicking about what Craig might have done to her. Questions had swum around his head for countless hours that made him feel sick to look back on. _Was she okay? Was she still alive? If she was still alive what had Craig done to her? _Brian quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. _She's back, that's all that matters. _

He was brought out his thoughts when he felt Meredith's chained hand link with his own. The metal was cold against his skin, as was her hand. _She must be freezing, all she's wearing is that dress. _It was only now that Brian took any real interest in the state of her clothing and it frightened him. _It's all ripped and mangled. And is that blood? What happened to her? _

Meredith felt Brian tense beside her. She didn't know why and if possible it only scared her more. _What's wrong? Is Craig coming? He can't come back yet. I not ready yet. I can't face him again. Just take a deep breath, you dealt with him before, you can do it again. _She strained her ears waiting for the familiar sound of footsteps but it didn't come. Instead she heard Brian speak.

"Hey, Mere? You okay? I mean as okay as you could be in this situation?" Brian's voice seemed strained as if he was trying to mask his own fear. Meredith sighed before answering.

"I've been better but I guess I could be a lot worse. At least I know I'm safe with you around," she answered weakly. Their fingers remained locked but Brian still seemed anxious. After a few moments, his apprehension was starting to worry Meredith. "Brian, are you okay? You seem a little anxious" She asked him softly. He tightened his grip on her hand, clinging onto it of dear life.

"I'm fine. It's just… It's just you. Your dress, it's ripped and mangled and there's so much blood. You have cuts and gashes all up and down your arms and legs. And… and… they all just seem worse than any of my injuries. Those should be my injuries. He shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have allowed him to get to you. I should have fought for you. I'm not blaming myself. I'm just so angry at him…. I just don't understand. Why did he do this? Why? I know you said it was because of you wrecking his life with Makaila but what must be going through his mind? How could someone be so cruel? How?..." He tried to continue but trailed off as he couldn't get passed the lump in his throat. Meredith could see Brian working himself into a state. She had to do something, say something.

"I don't know Brian. I don't know what to say. He is crazy, not in a right state of mind. I always did pick the crazy ones didn't I?" Meredith's weak attempt of humor only stirred a mumbled ha but she continued. She released her hand from his grip and turned it over onto its palm. She inspected his wrist by gently running her fingers over a deep gash. He winched slightly. "Look, before you say you didn't fight for me, just look at this rope burn and these cuts. You must have been trying to free yourself pretty hard to get cuts like these. You did everything in your power to save me. And as injuries go I believe we are about equal. I may have cuts and bruises and scars but they are no worse than yours. I mean look at all your cuts. You don't think that I don't think that I could have done more to help you? You don't know how much I hate myself for bringing this guy into our lives. But Brian, I don't want to have to dwell on this. You taught me that. I love you and I need you as much as you need me. So can we just agree that we both have injuries but neither of us could have done anymore to save each other? Please?" She asked. Brian's cheeks were damp as he replied a quiet yes. Meredith entwined their hands once more, slumping to the floor with her head resting on Brian's knee.

After a few moments Meredith spoke feeling slightly more upbeat. "Now what say I untie you, then you untie me and we skip this joint?" She stated clearly. Brain felt upbeat, terrified and nervous at the same time. Oh course he wanted to escape, who wouldn't? But if they were going to escape they had to be smart about this. They both knew that Craig locked the door from the outside so any plan to escape would involve some sort of standoff with Craig. And that Craig was both taller and stronger than Brian (since Brian was close to starvation). Brian weighed up all the pros and cons in his mind before coming to the conclusion that they weren't going to be sitting ducks anymore.

"Do it." Brian agreed. It felt like hours but in reality was probably just a few moments Brian was free. It took him a minute to get used to the feeling in his legs. He stood up only to collapse straight back into his chair with extreme pins and needles. He felt light headed. _Standing, not a good idea yet. _When back in his seat he bent his arms towards Meredith's chains. Craig surprisingly had tied them rather loosely and within a few minutes Meredith was free as well. They both stood to hug each other. This time Brian didn't feel faint as he stood and only felt joy when he bent in to kiss Meredith. Freedom was in their grasp but now was the tricky bit. Now they had to get past Craig in one last attempt for freedom.

…..

It was February 11th, a day that the team were 'Celebrating'. It was exactly one year since the opening night of Starship. At Starkid manor most of the Starkids had descended, although it felt more like a funeral than a party. There was no music, no talking or dancing. Everyone just sat around huddled together but each lost in their own thoughts. Lauren was cuddled into Joe. They were joined on the couch with a ghostlike Denise. Joey, Jaime and Dylan had the other couch. Jim was slumped on the floor, next to Julia and Darren. Julia sat with her fingers absent-mindedly linked with Darren's while she stared into space. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate, the opening riff of 'Going' Back to Hogwarts' rang aloud for the whole room to hear. Looking at the screen she felt her body tense. It was an unknown number. This was it.

Her facial expression was enough to alert the rest of the group to what and how important this call was. Julia answered the call immediately, praying for good news. The rest of the Team craned their necks trying to hear what was being said.

"Oh my god… No... I, I can't believe it. Please tell me your lying…" Julia spluttered. She had forgotten how to articulate words. "They can't be… they really… Dead?" Tears began to pour down Julia's face.

**A/N:** **Right first off I'm really sorry if I upset anyone, please don't hate me. There may still be a lot more of this story to come and that were I need your help. If you even remotely care about his story in anyway can you please please answer this question. Do you want this story to be either:**

**1. A couple more chapters that are fluffy, happy and finish this story off quickly**

**2. A whole bunch of chapters which will have their ups and downs but will ultimately end on the highest of highs**

**3. (probably the most hated answer) Have one more chapter that leaves this story very depressing?**

** I have a plan for all three ideas but I need help deciding so please x million let me know what you think should happen. As normal thank you so much for taking your time to read this, it really makes my day. See you next time ~ Takeawalk.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay first I want to apologize for my lateness of update. I promise I will update quicker next time sorry. OMFDWG you guys are amazing! 103 reviews! Did I mention I love you guys already? No? Well I do, I really do! Thank you so so much for all your reviews and favorites and following. If I knew who you guys were I would seriously bake you guys cookies and send you them. I'm going with option (drumroll) …. 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it will lead on to many more chapters of fun, heartbreak and hilarity (I hope!). Anyway on with the story… **

Hello or Goodbye?

The team had overheard Julia on the phone and had all jumped to the same heart wrenching conclusion, Brian and Meredith were gone. _I always thought I would know. I always thought that when any of the teams' time was up I would know, like I would just feel it. Can't I just have one more day with them, just one? So I could tell them all the things I wished I had said, so that I could hug him and her one more time. I didn't think it would ever end. I didn't think in reality, I only ever thought in fantasy. I thought they'd be okay. I thought they'd make it. I always thought that no matter how long they were gone that they would definitely be coming home. Meredith once told me that when people die it isn't like they are saying goodbye, it was more like they're saying, 'I'll see you later' because they will always come home and with us in our hearts. I'm going to think of it as a 'see you later' because I can't deal with a goodbye._ _Why'd it have to be B-Hol and Mere? Why? What did they do? Why did he do it? There's that face again. That smile. Those cold beady eyes. That expression of pure perverse pleasure. The two slumped bodies …._ Lauren slumped back, resting her damped face on her boyfriend's shoulder.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as Julia placed her phone back in her pocket. All eyes were on her. She felt ten pairs of misty eyes scour her face in search of some answers, for an explanation. She needed to tell them the truth. The corners of her mouth twitched into a sad smile. The room was startled by confusion. Some felt a wave of hope sweep through them, others only more despair. She felt a surge of unknown strength as she felt Darren gently wrap his arms around her waist.

"G-guys? That was the police. They think they have found them in Aurora. That's why the Chicago PD couldn't find them. All the policeman could tell me was that they recovered three people in critical conditions from a warehouse. Two of them resembled Mere and Brian's descriptions. They need us to go and confirm that it's them. He also said that they were in pretty bad condition, that they were severely malnourished, and had a lot of wounds. All three were unconscious when they were found and they haven't woken in the half an hour since they've been in medical care. He didn't tell me anything else other than the hospital's address." Her voice became squeaky towards the end of her speech. Once she finished talking she turned and cried on Darren's shoulder, who embraced her in a hug. The room was silent apart from the occasional sniff; the entire group had silent tears running down their cheeks. It was Lauren who broke the silence first.

"So their alive?" Lauren smiled. Julia nodded into Darren's shoulder before turning to see relief spread across her friends' faces. "Well then, who's driving? We need to get to Aurora. What about I take Julia, Darren and Joe in my car; Langs and Jim in Matt's ; Joey, Jaime, Dylan and Denise in another?" The group nodded before making a move to leave. _Brian and Meredith need us. We just need them to hold on until we get there._

….

_ That is a bright light. _His eyes where burning like he had just thrust candles in his eye sockets. He tried to lift his eyelids but suddenly this became the most difficult task in the world. He felt like he had duct tape strapping his eyes shut. It was a strange and painful experience. He tried to think where he could be. What had he been doing? And then the horrific memories came flooding back. The sharp pain on the side of his head; waking up tied to a chair; the repeated poundings every day from Craig; the anger and hatred he felt for him when he saw what had happened to Mere; the short lived joy of having his Mere back; _the plan that went wrong._

*(Flashback in italics)*

_After a few moments Meredith spoke feeling slightly more upbeat. "Now what say I untie you, then you untie me and we skip this joint?" She stated clearly. Brain felt upbeat, terrified and nervous at the same time. Oh course he wanted to escape, who wouldn't? But if they were going to escape they had to be smart about this. They both knew that Craig locked the door from the outside so any plan to escape would involve some sort of standoff with Craig. And that Craig was both taller and stronger than Brian (since Brian was close to starvation). Brian weighed up all the pros and cons in his mind before coming to the conclusion that they weren't going to be sitting ducks anymore. _

_ "Do it." Brian agreed. It felt like hours but in reality was probably just a few moments Brian was free. It took him a minute to get used to the feeling in his legs. He stood up only to collapse straight back into his chair with extreme pins and needles. He felt light headed. Standing, not a good idea yet. When back in his seat he bent his arms towards Meredith's chains. Craig surprisingly had tied them rather loosely and within a few minutes Meredith was free as well. They both stood to hug each other. This time Brian didn't feel faint as he stood and only felt joy when he bent in to kiss Meredith. Freedom was in their grasp but now was the tricky bit. Now they had to get past Craig in one last attempt for freedom. _

_ They had a plan. It wasn't a great plan but it wasn't horrible. Brian stood behind the door waiting for the sounds of the familiar footsteps. When he heard them approach he turned and gave Meredith one last peek on the cheek just before they stepped into their positions. _

_ Meredith held the chair in her hands with its legs pointing towards the door, which acted as a shield. Brian on the other hand had Meredith's chains wrapped around his hands ready to attack. He had a made a promise he intended to keep. Brian felt his heart accelerate as the door swung open. _

_ Craig wasn't prepared for what he saw. His two victims were untied, armed and ready to fight him. He was unprepared but had quicker reflexes than Brian did. Before Brian had the chance to do any damage Craig had pulled a knife out of his back pocket. The knife was one Brian and Meredith were all too familiar with, it having been used to create all the cuts and gashes on their body. Craig snarled and Brian realized that this was it. They had pushed him over the edge. In a few minutes they were either going to be dead or free. Brian knew which choice he wanted._

_ Acting on instinct and adrenaline, he lunged forward grabbing Craig's wrists. The two wrestled for the knife in Craig's hand. The chains Brian had been holding on to fell to the ground narrowly missing Craig's feet. While his attention was focused on Brian, Meredith quickly ducked behind Craig pulling the chains tight around his ankles. He let out a whelp and Brian let go before he feel to the ground with an almighty thud. Brian kicked him but he didn't stir, although he knew he was still breathing as his chest was still rising and falling. They were free they were safe! Brian thought. He turned around to celebrate with Meredith but when he saw her his heart gave an colossal lurch._

_ Meredith was lying on the ground just behind Craig. Her eyes were starting to glaze over. Brian's eyes lingered on her stomach which was drenched in red. She had the handle of the knife protruding from her abdomen, with Craig's hand resting on her stomach. Brian flung himself towards the ground. Pulling Craig's filthy hand off her he listen to her shallow breathing._

_ "Mere? Mere? Stay with me everything's going to be okay." He sobbed while he held her limp hand. Tossing Craig over, he rummaged around in his jacket pocket with his free hand, searching for Craig's phone. Pulling the iPhone out he quickly typed in 911. Hearing the phrase 'please state your emergency' Brian let out a sob._

_ "Please, I don't know what to do. She's bleeding and her breathing is shallow… I don't know where I am…. Trace the call… Please…. Help us…. I can't lose her…Help us… She needs help… Trace the call… Help… She's bleeding…" Brian stuttered. He felt his blood turn cold and his eyelids become heavy. He rolled himself over to be lying next to Meredith. He grasped her tightly around the shoulders while refusing to let go of her hand. He could feel the darkness calling him and for the first time he welcomed it._

_ They were free. Help was on its way. "We're going to be okay Mere" he whispered as the darkness pulled his eyelids shut._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for messing with your feels in the last chapter. Although you did pick option two! I promise this chapter will be better. Just to add another thing, I could never kill off a Starkid, my fangirl heart would break never mind you guys. Right important info – It saddens me to say this but this story is drawing to an end. I have another chapter maybe two after this. My plan is to update before Xmas, most likely Sunday. PS this chapter may mess up your feels more. Sorry for that! But I promise it will end on a happier note, I cross my fangirl heart. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites, on with the chapter…**

The Return 

Meredith's eyes fluttered open only to snap shut frantically. _The lights, they're so bright_. Out of instinct she attempted to black out the light with her right hand. She was spooked when it met some resistance. An almost dead weight was attached to her hand and refused to let go. She was starting to panic as her memories came flooding back. _The standoff… ducking behind Craig… pulling the chains… the pain in her stomach… Brian's reassuring words as the world darkened around her. _She shook her head violently trying to erase the mental images. Then a thought accrued to her. _Why am I not in pain? A knife went through my stomach. I should be in agony, unless... Am I dead? No, I can't be. Can I? _ The lights didn't seem to dim as she cracked her right eyelid open. The sight filled her with happiness. _Brian._

She was in what appeared to be a hospital room. Everything was white which explained the bright lights. The room was small but large enough to hold two beds, the one she was in and the other one she guessed was Brian's. Although he wasn't in his. He was slouching in the chair next to Meredith's bed. He had fallen asleep holding onto Meredith's hand. Meredith heard her heartbeat rise on the machine next to her bed. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. _She didn't want to wake him up so she left her hand were it was and gave the rest of her body an inspection. It bothered her that she didn't have any pain. Her mind was racing. _We are free. We are safe. What happened after I blacked out? Why did I get in the way of that knife? Stupid Meredith. _Her eyes first landed on her legs. They we covered in scratches and cuts. There was one particularly deep cut at the bottom of her shin. _How did I get that one? _It scared her slightly that she couldn't remember how she had gotten each individual injury. Of course she remembered how the important had occurred, like the gashes on her wrists from the chains, or the gigantic wound in her stomach where the knife had went in. Time seemed to catch up with Meredith as reality hit her. _I could have died. I might never have seen the team again. I might never have kissed Brian again. I could have died. He could have killed us. _She couldn't help herself as tears started streaming down her face. She didn't know if she was crying because of sadness, relief or happiness.

As she was crying she felt Brian stir awake. His look of drowsiness diminished as relief flooded his face before it turned to one of concern as her saw her tears.

"Mere? What's wrong? We're safe! Nothing can harm us now' he said reassuringly gently stroking her hand. She raised her eyes to look him straight in the eye but her eyes were sidetracked as they took in all his injuries to his face. He had two black eyes and a deep nasty looking gash at the bottom of his chin. She searched his face for any sign of dishonesty.

"Are you sure? Bri, is it really over? Is he really gone? Are you sure I'm not dreaming and I'm going to wake up back in that living hell? And if I didn't dream it then why aren't I in pain? Am I dead? I should be in pain! I have a huge hole in my stomach, shouldn't I be in pain?" She blurted out at a hundred miles an hour before she could stop herself. She looked down timidly expecting Brian to laugh at her childish behavior. She was surprised when he didn't. She dared to raise her eyes, meeting his gaze. They were somehow both serious and empathic. She suddenly felt reassured that he was there holding her hand.

"Mere, I promise you… I cross my heart...that it's over. He is gone; he can't reach us, not now, not ever. You aren't dreaming, you're just on very highly concentrated medication to stop the pain. Craig can't hurt us anymore…" Brian felt her tense as he said his name. He wanted to make sure she was calm; too much stress couldn't be good for her. "Don't worry, I'm right here. I will always be right here." He moved his free hand to cup her face. She closed her eyes at his touch, relief pouring over her until she felt a scar on his wrist. Her eyes flew open, not quite ready for the sight that met her eyes. Brian had one word carved into wrist that stood out from the healing burn marks from the rope. _Troll._

"Brian! You're hurt and you aren't strapped to one of these machines!" To emphasis her point she shook her free arm. "Aren't you in pain? I mean that cuts on your wrist!" Brian's cheeks flushed red as he chuckled slightly.

"I don't need one of them. I didn't get stabbed through the stomach! My injuries are nowhere near as bad as yours. Maybe a little cosmetic damage but I was never that handsome before anyway." He dropped his gaze to his wrist. It was Meredith's turn to laugh.

"Always fishing for compliments, aren't we Holden. So what's the damage?" her voice becoming more serious as she gestured to him and then herself. His look turned solemn, like a parent who had to tell their child that their pet had died. He gulped before he spoke. He dropped his hand from Meredith's face and held on tightly to her hands.

"Well, I have nothing too bad… I mean I did dislocate my jaw, but he punched it back into place. Wasn't that nice of him? I have cuts on my legs, arms, and face. Burns on my wrists but they are healing nicely. And… you have already seen the branding on my wrist… and that's me. You..." The pause he took for a breath scared Meredith. She wanted to know what damage she had undertaken but it didn't make her any less frightened. "Well … you broke your arm; you had to have surgery to reconnect it… That's why you have that line down your forearm. You have cuts on your legs and a mark on your back. Your stomach, well…" Brian lost his composure as he failed to not breakdown in tears. "I thought I'd lost you! All I saw was the knife handle and all that blood… I couldn't help it… You were bleeding so much… The doctors said you should have stayed conscious… I should have tried to keep you awake… But I was so scared and tired. Then they brought you here and they wouldn't let me see you, at least not for the first couple of hours. I swear that is the longest twelve hours of my life… They took you surgery immediately and began working. They managed to stop the internal bleeding but… Right Mere. I discussed this with the doctors and they told me it was better if someone you knew told you, that I should keep your stress levels down… They stopped the internal bleeding but it came at a cost… Mere… I'm so sorry…" He trailed off stuttering. Meredith was plain terrified now.

"Brian you're scaring me. Why are you sorry? What's wrong?" Meredith asked, petrified for the answer. He looked startled at before his face turned to one of determination before returning to one of sympathy.

"The Knife… I'm so sorry, the knife… the knife killed it" He dissolved into tears leaving Meredith feeling very confused and extremely panicky.

"Killed what? Brian… Who died?" His answer knocked her for six, like all the air had been extracted from her lungs.

"Your child".

**A/N: Okay please don't hate me and Please review! See you hopefully on Sunday with the last chapter. Until the next time, hugs and butterfly kisses ~ Takeawalk **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Merry Christmas! This is my xmas present to all my amazing readers! It's the final chapter of Troll. (That was actually painful to write!) For the last time I want to say that I love you guys so so so so much for reading/following/reviewing. Every time I receive an email from fanfiction it's honestly like getting a hug. It saddens me to know I won't be receiving many more from this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this conclusion and it lives up to your expectations…**

Come Along

Meredith was stunned into silence as she the unconscious body in front of her. The body was strapped to many machines and had colorful wires attached to various parts of his body. She played with the inside of her hoodie that she had put on top of her hospital gown. She couldn't wait to be back to wearing normal clothes. _It'll all be over soon. One more night and I'm home free. But I need to do this. I need closure. _As her eyes meet his face she suddenly regretted telling Brian she had to do this alone. _I wish he was here. No, Meredith you are a big girl. You have to do this yourself. _ She shuffled closer to the bed. She felt silly for being so cautious. There was no way he could possibly attack her, or anyone for that fact, ever again.

Craig's face was gaunt and his skin was dangerously pale. Meredith had never been around a dying person. Craig had smashed his head on the ground during the struggle and developed a fatal blood clot. The doctors had told them that Craig was on his death bed and would most likely die before the sun rose. That was when Meredith stopped freaking out about her unknown pregnancy and realized she had to see him go. She had to see him one last time. The fact that he was dying did not change the anger and fear that was pounding through her veins. She had never hated anyone more. Never in her life had she loathed another human being as much as she did the limp body in front of her. She didn't know why she felt the need to be here. He had caused her so much pain and heartbreak. He had kidnapped her, injured her, stabbed her, nearly killed her and Brian, and murdered their unborn child. _What sicko kills their own unborn baby? How ironic that he took the life he created. _She didn't know why she was there but deep down she felt the need to see him one last time, to conclude this whole horrid chapter of her life._ Goodbye. _ She took one last look at himbefore turning on her heels and exiting the room, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. Wiping it away furiously she closed the door behind her. _He doesn't deserve my tears. _ Outside the room Brian was waiting for her. He held out a hand for her to take which she gladly accepted.

"You okay?" he asked sympathetically. She nodded. He sensed her sadness as he pulled her into an embrace. He felt the inside of his shoulder grow damp. She wasn't crying for Craig. He didn't deserve her tears. She was crying for her lost child. The child she would never know. She hadn't even known she was pregnant more than two hours ago. Life seemed to have finally caught up with her. She should be celebrating, yet part of her just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She felt comforted by Brian's strong arms wrapped around her. Relief sweep over her as happy thoughts swarmed her brain. She was free. She had Brian. She had her friends. Craig couldn't hurt her anymore. Sure she had been through hell and back but she had come out the other side alive. They had made it, together. After a minute or so she reluctantly removed herself from his arms. Brushing away her tears she felt better. Like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. All she wanted to do now was see the rest of her friends and family. Almost on cue, she heard a squeal from the end of the all. A squeal she would recognize anywhere, _Lolo. _Turning her head her eyes meet a beautiful sight. All her friends stood huddled together down at the end of the corridor. All her friends were smiling broadly and she couldn't help but mirror it. Meredith's eyes locked onto Laurens. She saw something flick across Lopez's eyes. How she had missed them…

"Oi! Meredith? Brian? Where you been?" Lauren asked jokingly but she had tears in her eyes. Before she knew what had happened, the couple had been enveloped into a massive group hug. Everyone had damp eyes as they hugged one another. Meredith felt all the air be squeezed from her lungs as the group tightened their grip on herself and Brian. It was like they were double checking that it was really them and that they wouldn't be going anywhere. No words were needed.

When Brian was close to passing out due to lack of oxygen he broke up the group hug. The starkids mumbled words like 'killjoy' before separating. When everyone was finished muttering Brian turned to the group.

"Why don't we all go to our room, instead of standing in a random corridor?" he suggested. The group nodded. The looked to Brian and Meredith expectantly. Meredith was staring at Brian as well but her mind was elsewhere. She was brought out her thoughts by Joey.

"Um, guys. You might want to show us the way?" Joey piped up. _Aww, of course! They haven't been to our room before. _Meredith held out her hand to Brian. He gently grasped her hand with his right hand. She smiled sadly as she felt the mark on his wrist. Sure she had experienced the worst thing she would possibly ever face in her life. But life is filled ups and downs; this had just been one of their lowest downs. She was ready for the future because the future could only be better. The only good thing to come out of the whole experience was him. She realized that she needed him. He calmed her down when she was at her most depressed. He made her happy when no one else could. He turned her frown and tears into a smile and laughter. She needed him and if she had him at her side, she didn't care what the future held. She was his and he was hers and that's all she needed. She looked him straight in his dazzling blue eyes as she flashed him a smile. She leaned in and kissed him. This was met by wolf whistles and cheers from the rest of the starkids. Pulling away from him she spoke.

"Okay, let's show them our room. Come along everybody, follow me and _Troll_".

…

"Do you Brian Daniel Holden take Meredith Elyse Stepien to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The vicar's voice boomed around the church.

"I do" Brian replied although his eyes didn't leave Meredith's. He was wearing a black tux with a deep red cravat. Behind him stood Joe Walker, who was his best man. Although it had been a difficult choice, Joe had picked the short straw and had been awarded the position. The rest of the male Starkids sat in the front row of the pews, right next to Brian and Meredith's family.

"Do you Meredith Elyse Stepien take Brian Daniel Holden to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The vicar continued.

"I do" Meredith smiled. She wore a simple but elegant white full length wedding dress with lace sleeves. Her hair was in its natural curls but was pulled back with a beautifully designed veil. Denise, Lauren, Jaime and Julia beamed behind her. They were in knee length single strapped dress that matched the colour of Brian and Joe's cravats.

"Then by the power invest in me, you may now kiss the bride!" The vicar sang cheerily. Neither could have been happier as the gap between them closed and their lips met.

**A/N: Okay guys so that's it! It's over! It's done. I can't believe it. Again thank you so much for all your support. It really does mean so much to me. Hugs and butterfly kisses ~ Takeawalk x**


	16. AN from Takeawalk

**This is NOT a another chapter (sorry!) it's a long AN **

******A/N: Sorry guys if I got your hopes up, this isn't another chapter of Troll. I just wanted to quickly say thank you guys for reading/following/favouriting/ reviewing. You have been amazingreadies and it saddens me that Troll is over. But I'm here to ask you guys for a favour. I know it's a lot but would you guys mind reading my new fanfiction Rangers Assemble. I would very much appreciate it. Also my friehas and I have created a starkid twitter, would any of you lovely people mind following us? We are called (remove space) DikratsRanger . Again I'm really sorry this isn't a Troll update. Please don't hate me. Hope to see you on Rangers Assemble and twitter. I love you all, hugs and butterfly kisses takeawalk xx**


End file.
